Insane we trust
by SpinalWinter
Summary: We all know what happens when a shinigami transfers there powers to a human, but what would happen if an arrancar decides to do the same, and to a crazy person at that. This is the story of Agari, an insane asylum patent turned arrancar. HiyoriXOC. Smut.
1. Crazy and dead

Insane we trust.

Crazy and dead.

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

_**Hello everyone! I hope you all like my new crazy fic that should tide you over till I get Hollow King back on track. I have to admit, I did some drinking before writing this one.**_

It was a black moonless midnight. Cold as ice. Everyone was asleep except for Agari. He couldn't sleep. Never could, never would. How could he be expected to? In the darkness, he could sense the monsters growing ever closer.

He had had some restful nights when he lived on his own in America. But he couldn't hold down a job there or pay for the things he needed, like food, the rent, and his meds. So now he was back in the town where he was born and raised. Karakura town. Still, his parents couldn't deal with him. He couldn't stop talking about the things he saw, the ghosts and monsters. No one would believe him, no one ever did. In the end, he hated everyone and everything.

"It's this fucking town!" he would yell. "They live here and they won't leave me alone!"

So now, two years later, he found himself in the Ishida Hospital psychiatric ward, slamming his frail body against the padded walls and trying his hardest to free himself from a straight jacket. He knew that he had lost his mind long ago, never to get it back. It had slipped into oblivion, along with all his friends and family. No one had come to visit him for at least a year, but he didn't care anymore. He liked the solitude.

Agari stopped his tantrum and looked up in disgust as he heard someone approaching the door. The doctor slid open the small observation window and looked through.

"Mr Nikusa, if you don't settle down and get some sleep, I'll have one of the orderlies give you another sedative." the doctor stated in his ever so condescending tone.

"I can't take it anymore! They're almost here! I can feel them! We're all gonna die and it'll be great!" Agarai screamed, the genuine look of a madman in his sea blue eyes.

"Now, Mr Nikusa, you all know very well that there is nothing out there to ge-" but the doctor was cut off by a series of giant red beams of energy that suddenly blasted the building, reducing half the psych ward to smoldering rubble. The heavy metal door the doctor was standing behind rocked then fell off the hinges, crashing down on him.

Agari walked over to the open entrance of the room with a look of sheer excitement on his face. Any normal person would have been shocked beyond all reasoning at this event, but not Agari. He looked down at the doctor through the small rectangular slot. The man was alive but just by a thread. Agari cackled and stepped on the door, causing the doctor to groan out in pain.

"I fucking told you! You stupid fucktard!" Agarai roared as he jumped up and down on the door, stomping his bare feet and crushing old doctor such and so. "This was bound to happen!"

Agari watched as the man's blood seeped out from under the door. He smiled his sick smile and turned to his right, pressing his back against the jagged, broken metal hinges. With some friction and force, he was able to tear through most of the straps of the straight jacket and free his arms. Agarai then used his teeth to rip off the parts of the jacket that were covering his hands. With a laugh, he proceeded to walk down the scorched hall. He took the first left, arriving at a room full of storage lockers. Quickly, he found the one with his cell number written on it.

"Here it is...number eighty seven. Have to have something on my feet after all." he chimed as he opened the locker and retrieved his black Vans sneakers. Agari hated walking around barefoot.

He sang the song, _Can't Be Fixed_ by **Spineshank,** as he laced his shoes up. Then stopped singing abruptly when he heard a familiar sound coming from the day room. He looked over his shoulder. It was the sound of howling he had always heard as a child and a teen.

He felt drawn to the sound as he walked down the halls, stepping over the half vaporized body of one of the orderlies. The sound wasn't scary any more, it was almost inviting. As he drew closer to the Day Room he could hear the sound of metal clashing against teeth.

"Someone's fighting the monster." he thought out loud.

Agari pushed open the half destroyed door to find a huge Leviathan like creature with some kind of bone fragments on it's shoulders and back., clutching a man dressed completely in white. Not an orderly, Agari thought. They didn't wear hakamas and carry swords.

With all the effort he could muster, the man stabbed the monster in the wrist with the katana he was holding. The monster howled out in pain and threw the man like a rag doll. The figure in white crashed against a wall next to Agarai and coughed up dark crimson blood. Before Agarai could say a word, he felt a strange feeling of cold rush over him as he blacked out.

When he awoke, a few seconds later, he found himself staring down at a pile of ashes. Strangely familiar ashes. He then noticed a chain attached to his chest leading down to the remains. The same kind of chain that he had seen on countless ghosts over the years. Immediately, Agarai put two and two together and realized he was dead. He had been vaporized by one of those red beams of energy fired by the monster. Agarai clenched his fists and grit his teeth in rage as he ran over to where the man in white lay. He wanted answers. Agarai lifted the man up by his white jacket and looked him in the eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" he screamed. "What the fuck are you and why the fuck did you come here to fight that thing?" Agarai continued to scream as he shook the man with all his might. The man gave Agarai a bloody smile and spoke,

"Aizen-sama sent me to deal with the potential threat of the natural arrancar. I just happened to follow the leader of them here. Wrong place, wrong time. Bad luck for you." the man groaned out in pain.

"Who the fuck is Aizen and what the fuck is an arrancar?" Agarai questioned angrily.

"Me and that thing over there." he answered as he pointed first to himself and then to the monster that was searching for something else to kill. "But I have a deal for you, kid."

Agarai blinked and narrowed his eyes as he said,

"I'm listening. Mr. Arrancar."

"I'll give you the power to do what ever you want as long as you first use it to kill that thing." the arrancar stated with a gleam in his eyes.

Agarai then noticed the bone like fragments on ether side of his head that jetted out like spikes. After a little thought, Agari answered, his face splitting into a psycho grin.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Brace yourself, kid." the arrancar stated right before thrusting his sword at the metal plug at the chest end of Agari's chain.

With a flash of energy, the chain dissolved. It left a large hole straight through Agari's chest. He reared his head back and screamed out as he began to transform. His skin became a pale ash gray. His messy brown hair jetted back in spike like clumps, turning a blood red color. His eyes turned from blue to gray and became slitted. Strange red markings appeared on his cheeks from his eyes down to his jaw line, resembling barbed wire. A pair of bone goggles with red lenses formed on his forehead. As he screamed, his teeth mutated to resemble vampire fangs. When he looked at his right hand, a large jet black scythe with red runes engraved on it materialized. It pulsed with insane power. Agarai looked down to see the arrancar start to dissolve in a black dust. Before he fully vanished, the man grinned up at Agari with some parting words,

"Use the power as you like, kid. You'll make one hell of an arrancar."

With the power came a vast knowledge. Knowledge of the arrancar and some sort of good guys called shinigami. Most of it was arrancar common knowledge, with bits about this Aizen character. Everything just seemed to click into place. All his questions from the years of torment, seemed to be answered. But not much of it mattered to Agari now, he just wanted to kill something.

With a sonido, Agari appeared behind the natural arrancar. Then with a cackle, he swung the scythe down, tearing into the thing's lower back and cutting through it's spine. The creature shrieked out in pain and attempted to turn to face it's attacker. Before the serpent could make eye contact with it's new opponent, it's head was vaporized with a cero from Agari's outstretched hand with fingers curled into a claw. As the natural arrancar dissolved, the new found arrancar looked at his new hand and grinned.

"This is more like it." he chimed, malevolence dripping from his words.

Agarai turned around to find the souls of the patients, doctors and orderlies all looking at him with fear and confusion in their eyes,

"What the hell is going on, Nikusa?" one of the orderlies questioned. Agari cocked his head to one side and grinned.

"What's going on is that I was right all along and you're all dead." Agarai stated with his insane grin.

Then he opened his mouth and breathed in deeply, creating a vacuum of spiritual pressure that turned all the souls into blue energy as they were sucked into Agari's fanged mouth. He then swallowed and cackled again.

"And now you're all food." he chimed. "Better than the shit that they served at this place."

Agari then folded the blade of the scythe down and looped it through the straps of the straight jacket, securing it in place.

"Apparently, you're supposed to have a name, a Spanish one. But you don't so I'll give you one. How about Machina?" Agari asked. The scythe seemed to pulse in approval on his back.

With another insane grin, Agari jumped through a large hole in the psych ward window and out into the air. He hovered there for a few seconds before flying down the street. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew that he had to be somewhere.

_**Hey guys hope you like me new fic.**_

_**This one will be slow on the updates cus I'm still working on what's going to happen.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Also, I'm looking for someone to beta this fic. Any takers? Let me know.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	2. Crazy Boy meets Bitchy Girl

Insane we Trust Chapter two.

**Crazy boy meets bitchy girl.**

_**The great blasphemous Sandragon does not own bleach.**_

Agari waited, perched on a lamppost along the street. He knew something was about to happen but what? He didn't know. While he sang the lyrics to: **Songs sound much sadder**, by **Norma Jean**, quietly to himself he counted the passers by. He loved the fact that no one could see or hear him. It was like the world was his now. After an hour of this, he felt bored and wanted to cause some destruction.

"Ive been stuck in that fucking asylum for over two years, and now its time to leave my mark on some of the useless ants in this pathetic town," Agari stated in a dark tone, as he stood up and jumped off the street lamp.

It was true Agari had been locked away in the institution for quite some time. Long enough not to give a fuck about anything or anyone. He wanted to lash out on the world that shunned him so bad and now, he had the chance.

He walked into oncoming traffic and raised his right hand in front of a rapidly approaching buss. Without the least bit of effort he stopped the buss in its tracks with the horrible sound of twisting metal. The impact causing the entire bus to buckle and the metal of the grill to dent around Agari's hand.

"Wow this iron skin stuff is the shit." Agari commented as he withdrew his hand and looked at his palm.

Everyone on the buss looked panicked beyond belief. As Agari started to charge up a rather powerful cero he called out; "Congratulations! Your all about to have a near life experience!" Not caring if no one could hear him. He fired the cero, destroying the front end of the buss. As the passengers all crawled out of the wreckage, running away and screaming into the night, Agari cackled and shouted out; "The wheels on this bus don't go up and down any more! But the people do! Kyahahahaha!" He cackled again as he shot several more ceros at the half destroyed bus, turning it into a pile of slag.

A few moments later, Agari heard the sound of distant police sirens growing closer. He turned to find a cop car stopping right behind him and two of the doors open. Agari looked over his shoulder at the two police officers in disgust.

"Cops! I fucking hate cops!" Agari shouted as he flared his red and black reatsu. Just the sight of police would get Agari pissed. They brought back bad memories of when his parents rated on him for acting crazy and possessing marijuana, which should be legalized he thought. It was one of the few things that could calm him down.

He remembered clearly being hand cuffed to the curb and having his bag of grass being dangled in front of him. It was the same two cops that put him away in the institution, and they were standing right behind him right now.

"You two are.....DEAD!" Agari screamed as he turned around and let his spiritual pressure come down like a falling building.

The two cops staggered back, not sure what was happening. Agari walked up to them slowly as he drew machina from the straight jacket straps on his back. With a flick of the wrist he swung the blade out and leaped through the air, slicing the roof off the squad car and sending it clattering across the street. The two cops looked back at there damaged squad car with a what the hell just happened look on there faces. Then in there horror they saw the car get cut in half from bumper to bumper. Agari cackled as he landed in a crouching position in between the two cops, spinning around, Agari cut the cops legs off at the knees. The two officers screamed in pain as they hit the ground hard. Agari wanted their torture to be as slow as possible. With the tip of his scythe he stabbed their left eyes out one at a time. He loved the subtle popping sound it made as the cops screamed in agony. The cops were in so much pain they started to hallucinate and see him. They recognized him right off as the psycho kid that they arrested two in a half years ago.

"Its time for you two pigs to finally get whats comin'!" Agari roared right before using one of his favorite techniques, The Gonzui. Agari bared his teeth and inhaled causing the two cops souls along with the souls of the people that dyed in the buss to get sucked into his mouth.

With a loud gulp Agari devoured his meal. Cackling, he turned around and fired cero after cero at the cut up squad car, destroying it more and more with every hit.

"Now this is the life! So to speak." Agari chimed.

He stood there for a few mines reveling in the destruction he had caused until he heard some voices off in the distance.

"Where the hell are the souls?" One man asked the other.

"I think that arrancar ate them." the other stated.

The two men in black kimonos landed in front of Agari, the look of anger visible on there faces.

"You! Arrancar! Your going to pay for what you did to those people!" The first man yelled as he drew his sword.

The second man drew his sword in response. Both men ready to attack at any moment.

"So you two must be shinigami." Agari stated tilting his head to one side. He looked them over noticing no badges indicating them to be high officers. For all he knew they where unseated. Just canon fodder. No threat at all.

"Thats right you inhuman bastard, and your going to pay for what you did!" the first man with mid length blond hair yelled as he charged at Agari.

Agari side stepped his sword thrust then swung machina down carving a giant gash in the mans back. Blood spurted out of the wound, the man was dead before he hit the ground. The second shinigami this one with light brown hair and glasses, pointed his palm at Agari and started to chant some kind of spell. While the man blabbered in about some mask made out of flesh, Agari snickered and stepped closer to the man.

"You know the funny thing is, Ive used cero so much that I figured out a new technique!" Agari chimed as he pointed his outstretched hand at the man with his fingers shaped into a claw so close together the tips almost touched as a red sphere of energy formed at his palm.

"Hollow beam!" Agari roared as he shot a cero concentrated into a fine beam of energy at the kidou using shinigami. With a twitch of his wrist he used the beam to cut the shinigami in half before he could finish his incantation. The shinigami fell to the ground in two separate peaces with the look of shock on his face.

"That will show you fuckers not to mess with me." Agari stated as he twirled machina in his hand.

"It looks like your having a good time." An annoying voice of a girl called over.

Agari turned around to find a small teenage looking girl with short blond pigtails, wearing a blood red track suit, white undershirt, yellow flip-flops and a zanpakuto on her back. She jumped down from the lamppost she was standing on to face Agari. She looked him over with her severe looking eyes.

"Your weird. You look and fight like an arrancar but you don't dress like one. Sneakers, sweat pants, and what is that? a straight jacket?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"So what if it is? At least I'm not wearing some cheap jogging suet and ratty old flip-flops. Who are you any way?" Agari questioned back.

"You first, dickhead!" The girl growled.

"Agari Nikusa, arrancar by-proxy." He chimed.

"Proxy huh? I'm Hiyori Sarugaki. Leader of the Vizards." She stated in a cocky tone, showing her fang like eyeteeth.

"More like self-proclaimed leader. I cant see you ruling over an ant farm." Agari said mockingly.

"I'm gonna' kick your ass!" Hiyori shouted as she drew the zanpakuto form her back.

"Because I ate those humans and killed the two shinigami?" Agari questioned as he grinned his insane grin, revealing his more genuine looking vampire fangs.

"No! I hate humans and shinigami all the same! I'm going to beat you down cus' your an asshole!" Hiyori shouted back. Her sword clashing against Agari's scythe.

"Your pretty strong for such a little chick. I love a woman who thinks she can kick my ass." Agari chimed as he leaned in and stole a kiss.

A mad blush showed on Hiyori's freckled cheeks, with a mixture of surprise, slight pleasure, and disgust in her copper eyes.

"You bastard!" she screamed as she pushed Agari's scythe back and spun around cutting him in the side of his right fore arm.

Agari looked down at the fresh cut dripping with blood. He grinned and ran his tongue across the length of the wound then looked up and smiled.

"_Her blades sharp enough to cut through my hierro."_ he thought. "Its funny. This is the first time that Ive been cut and it wasn't my own doing." Agari chimed as he pulled up his left sleeve revealing twenty something cutter scars on his inner arm.

Hiyori blinked back the initial shock and looked at him in surprise.

"You're fucking insane." Hiyori stated, readying herself for her opponents next move.

"I get that a lot." Agari stated, right before using a sonido to appear in the air behind the blond girl at an angle, his scythe ready to cut right through her head.

Hiyori jumped out of the way just in time to mostly evade the scythe. As Hiyori dodged, the scythe nicked one of her pigtails on the way down and stabbed itself in the ground where she stood just moments before. Agari swung around on the hilt of the stuck weapon, landing a powerful kick in Hiyori's back. The kick sent her crashing through a shop window and several manikins before landing on a carpeted floor. Hiyori staggered to her feed and reached down to pull out a rather large piece of glass that was stuck deep in her side. Cursing to herself, she yanked the bloody shard out and threw it away.

Hiyori was confused and pissed. She had no idea what this strange arrancar was after.

"_What the hell's with this guy? He doesn't seem to be on any kind of mission from Aizen. He's just having fun."_ She thought. _"I picked one hell of a time to go for a walk." _ "Lucky me." She thought out loud as she watched Agari yank his scythe out of the cement, prop it against his shoulder and walk in her direction.

"Whats wrong, bitch? I thought you were going to kick my ass." Agari called over as he approached the broken shop window.

"Fuck you!" Hiyori screamed, as he dashed through the darkness of the closed store and out the broken window.

Her zanpakuto at the ready, she swung the blade at Agari's neck. Just before it reached his throat Agari smacked it away. Hiyori used the momentum of her attack to land a kick right in the center of Agari's face. With his free hand Agari grabbed Hiyori's ankle and swung her up and then down slamming her into the street face first. Agari then kicked her twitching body into the gutter.

"Fuck me? Maybe some other time, candy pants." Agari chimed. As he was about to fold his scythe and put it away he noticed the Hiyori stand up abruptly, holding her left hand over her right eye.

"I'm gonna' fucking kill you!" she screamed as shards of bone appeared in the air and floated over to her hand. Agari watched in amazement as the chunks of bone formed into a skull like mask with reddish purple markings and one spike like horn sticking out of the forehead. Hiyori donned the mask, causing her eyes to turn black and amber and her spiritual pressure to surge with black reatsu.

With a surge of power Hiyori dashed out of the gutter, swinging her sword in an upward slash. Agari blocked with his scythe but the sheer power of her attack blasted him back. Agari flew across the street, smashing into a lamppost. The metal creaked and bent at the impact point, causing the green metal post to fall over and the lamp bulb to smash Agari in the face.

Agari could have sworn he'd seen little birds with bone masks and hollow holes flying around his head. But that was probably just one of his hallucinations. Agari shook his heads causing the image to disappear and for him to regain his senses.

"_Shit! That bitch has gotten at least three times more powerful from that mask. Is that what she meant when she said she was a Vizard?"_ Agari thought to himself right before Hiyori appeared above him, her blade pointing downward at his head.

Agari leaned to the side but wasn't fast enough to evade her as the blade dug deep into his shoulder. Hiyori then swung down on the hilt of her zanpakuto to deliver a powerful double footed kick into Agari's stomach. Agari coughed blood as he ripped the zanpakuto out of his shoulder then sonidoed to a safer position. Before he could even look back, a powerful cero blasted him in the face and chest, causing him to drop down to one knee. Rolling out of the way of another sword strike, Agari kicked off the ground. He spun around in mid air firing his own cero at Hiyori. With one hand the masked girl smacked it off trajectory causing it to his the side of a building. Agari landed on a metal fence post, visibly out of breath. He glared at the girl before shouting;

"Congratulations bitch! Your the first person to see me at full power!" Agari roared as he held the hilt of his scythe sideways in front of his face, with the blade facing up. **"Corrode!"**

_**To my few yet cherished readers; I had a fucking blast writing this chapter! Hiyori is a real fun character to write. And I love to see how crazy I can make my OC. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will show Agari's resureccion, so stay posted. Speaking of posts, id love some more reviews. Hollow king will be updated soon BTW.**_

_**Sandragon out with a bang!**_


	3. Blood lust and redemption

_Insane We Trust_ Chapter Three.

_Blood Lust And Redemption_

_**Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**_

"**Corrode! Machina!"** Agari screamed.

Immediately his jet black scythe started to rust away. The entire weapon tuning into a gray colored dust that surrounded the arrancar. As the dust settled on his skin it started to glow, or rather shine, engulfing Agari completely. Hiyori shielded her black and amber eyes from the intense dark light. When the light faded it revealed Agari in his resureccíon form. His skin took on a slightly more metallic look. His forearms, hands, shins, and feet had become encased in mechanical looking armor that resembled the claws of a demon. The straps on the straight jacket he wore now winded down his chest arms and legs, taking on a type of bondage look. The red barbed wire marks on his cheeks became more jagged, jetting out in all different directions resembling the lines on a computer chip, his bone goggles where now over his eyes with the red lenses glowing. His hair became longer and his vampire like teeth looked to be made out of metal now with black smoke of some kind bellowing out of his mouth in a thin, steady stream. Last of all, he had ten large metallic spike like protrusions on his back, five on ether side of his still visible hollow hole.

Agari looked at his claw like hands and doubled over with a huge metallic grin on his face.

"He.....hehehehehe. Kyahahahahahaha!" he cackled. "This is fucking spectacular!" he roared after bending back up. "Now I can fight you for real! Shall we dance, Hiyori?"

Agari reached up and grabbed something in his mouth. With a loud metallic scraping sound and a shower of sparks he drew a black claymore from his mouth, forming it on the spot. With the runes on the blade glowing red, Agari lunged forward at an inhuman speed. His new blade clashing with Hiyori's zanpakuto. Hiyori pushed back against the claymore, giving Agari an opening to slash her across the abdomen with his free metal claw. The attack leaving four slash marks torn fabric right above her navel.

"Damn you!" Hiyori roared as the pried Agari's blade attack.

Hiyori attempted to slash Agari across the face but he caught the blade in his metal teeth. Agari grinned an insane grin and whipped his head back. Hiyori refused to let go of her blade causing her to fly through the air. Agari spun around and slashed at her with his claymore, slicing her across the back as she fell. Agari followed up with a severe left handed metal punch to her lower back, sending Hiyori flying. Hiyori smashed through a tree before regaining her balance and landing on the ground. When she looked up, Agari noticed that her mask had started to crack and there was a chunk missing over her left eye. Hiyori blasted forward at Agari clashing blades with him. The power of the attack creating a sonic boom. Agari's blade shattered on impact and Hiyori cut him across the chest. Agari grabbed her blade and pushed her back. As Hiyori swung her blade down again, Agari leaped into the air. Hiyori turned around to see him hovering in the air a few meters above and looking down at her.

"I think I just figured something out. I can make as many blades as I want to in my release mode!" Agari cackled, before opening his mouth and shooting out a hand full of throwing knives at Hiyori.

Hiyori dodged and deflected most of them with her blade but several stabbed her in the arm and shoulder. She cursed, and yanked the blades out. As soon as the knives hit the ground, they dissolved into dust. Hiyori kicked off the ground and soared into the air clashing her zanpakuto with Agari's talons. Agari delivered a kick to Hiyori's ribs. She shrugged off the blow and delivered a strong headbutt to her opponent followed by a kick of her own, the horn on her hollow mask shattered on impact and the blows causing a loud metallic clang sound due to Agari's reinforced steel skin. Agari grabbed her sword with his right hand and her shoulder with his left. His metal claws digging deep into her shoulder. With another cackle, Agari spun through the air backwards in a series of back flips, taking Hiyori with him. On the fifth revolution he let her go, using the centrifugal force to smash her into the pavement below. Hiyori staggered to her feet and roared. In a rage, she shot off cero after cero at Agari. The young arrancar was able to deflect some of the attacks with his metal appendages but several hit there mark, causing him to nearly fall out of the air. He was able to regain his composure in time for Hiyori's next attack. Agari blocked her blade with his left hand as he pulled a black cutlass from his mouth with his right. He knocked her blade back and grabbed her by the neck. Agari ran his gray tongue across Hiyori's mask before activating a mechanism in his left arm shooting his claw and half of his metal forearm off like a missile connected to a thick cable. Hiyori shot off into the distance at a high velocity. Agari whipped his left arm to the side, smashing Hiyori into the side of a large building. Agari started to reel his arm back in while lining his cutlass along the path of the cable, planning to impale Hiyori when the cable retracted completely. Hiyori saw this coming. At the last possible second, she changed her trajectory, avoiding the cutlass completely and slashing Agari across the face with her katana. Blood seeped from the diagonal cut that ran from Agari's forehead to his cheek. The attack also cracked one of the left lens on his goggles.

"You bitch... That hurt!" Agari roared, dropping Hiyori and clutching his face with his left hand. "Damn it! I'm not done yet!" he screamed to himself.

Hiyori was out of energy. She couldn't even stay air born. Her mask shattered as she hit the ground.

Agari looked up with a startled expression on his face. He looked at the destruction he had caused and then at Hiyori.

"Oh shit. What did I do this time?" he asked himself. He sounded almost like a completely different person.

He landed on the street and deactivated his resureccion, causing his appearance to revert back to normal and for his scythe to reform. Agari folded the blade down and holstered it through the straight jacket straps on his back before running over to Hiyori.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry for what I did." Agari said in a calm, less psychotic voice as he reached down to try help the girl up.

Hiyori's eyes shot open and she smacked his hand away.

"Your sorry? Well fuck you!" Hiyori screamed as she leaped to her feet and smacked Agari across the face with one of her flip flops.

"I guess I deserved that." Agari stated apologetically.

"You deserve more than that!" Hiyori roared as she raised her sword.

"Thats enough, Hiyori." a voice called out.

Agari looked up to see a man with shoulder length blond hair a work suit and a gray trench coat approaching him and Hiyori.

"Shinji! What the fuck are you doing here? I can finish off this dickhead myself!" Hiyori screamed. She was about to raise her sword again but her legs buckled, causing her to fall on her ass.

"Don't you see, you retard? He spared you." Shinji barked out as he drew closer.

"Just take me home, you dickhead." Hiyori muttered in defeat, not looking at ether of the two.

Shinji bent down and and lifted the petite girl up and started to walk away. He then stopped and turned to look at Agari.

"I can tell from the fight that your not an ordinary Arrancar. You probably don't even work with Aizen, do you? I suggest you seek out a man named Kisuke Urahara. He may have the answers your looking for." Shinji stated before kicking off the ground and soaring into the air and away.

"I think I'll do that." Agari muttered to himself.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Agari walked around Karakura town with his hands in his pockets, looking for anything that would lead him to the man named Urahara. Just as he turned a corner in an ally he found a small shady looking shop. He looked up at the sign that read Urahara Shoten.

"Guess this is the place." he muttered to himself.

He looked down to find a snot nosed kid with red hair rushing at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Arrancar." the kid roared as he leaped in the air and swung a large iron club at Agari's head.

Agari side stepped the attack with ease, causing the kid to crash to the ground. The kid jumped up, once again attempting to smash the club against Agari's head. He took his right hand out of his pocket and blocked the attack effortlessly.

"Are you done yet?" Agari asked. "I'm just here to talk with Kisuke Urahara." Agari explained.

"What makes you think that you can just waltz up here and talk to him?" the kid yelled back.

"Thats enough, Jinta. The man only wants to talk after all." a man called over from the store interence.

Agari looked over to see a man with shaggy blond hair a green striped bucket hat, a pair of wooden clog sandals, a brown kimono, and a long green jacket.

"You're Urahara?" Agari asked, thinking to himself that the guy looked more like a drug dealer. Someone who you would go to, to get some good pineapple kush instead of answers.

"Why, yes I am. Kisuke Urahara, at your service." Urahara said in a whimsical fashion as he pulled a fan out of nowhere and waived it in front of his face. "So what brings an Arrancar to my humble little shop?" he asked.

"I'm here for answers." Agari answered.

_**Okay, thats chapter three. You guys are probably wondering why Agari's personality did a complete one eighty. You will have the answers in the next chapter.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	4. Knowing

_**Insane We Trust Chapter Four**_

_Tite kubo owns bleach. I don't _

_**Knowing.**_

Agari sat down at a small coffee table with Urahara. The room was small and dark.

"Before we get down to talking, how about some coffee?" Urahara asked the young Arrancar.

"Sure, whatever." Agari answered.

Just then a small stuffed animal of a turtle or something, carried in a tray with two cups of black coffee.

"What the hell is that?" Agari asked, a little freaked out.

"Thats Nova. Hes a mod soul." Urahara answered, after thanking the turtle.

"So what are your questions?" the shady shopkeeper asked.

"Well, for one, what exactly am I?" Agari asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What exactly is an Arrancar?"

"It's a hollow that has gone through a transformation by removing its mask to acquire Shinigami powers or by being altered by a device called the Hogyoku." Urahara stated as he sipped his coffee.

"Thats not how I got like this. I was never a hollow." Agari stated as he took a gulp of his coffee

"Interesting. How did it happen?"

"After I died, another Arrancar transferred his powers into me." Agari explained.

"My that's incredible. I knew that Shinigami can do that, but Arrancar? I've never heard of that happening before." Urahara said in surprise.

"So, how can I get back to normal and, well, 'pass on'"? Agari asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but thats impossible. Without the Hogyoku, theres no real way for you to become a normal soul again. And as for passing on, I don't think the Soul Society would welcome a former Arrancar with open arms." Urahara explained.

"Where is this Hogyoku?"

"I'm afraid its in the possession of a man named Sosuke Aizen."

Agari looked up, with the slight look of surprise on his face.

"I know that name. He used to be a Shinigami captain, right?"

"So you do know some things."

"Yeah. When I became what I am, I learned a bunch of shit. It's almost like it was uploaded into my brain, or transferred rather. The guy I got my powers form didn't know much. And I can already tell that I'm way more powerful than he ever was."

"How can you tell?"

"Last night, I fought this Vizard chick named Hiyori. I did pretty well, against her." Agari mused.

"Oh! You've met Hiyori? Is she well?" Urahara asked.

"If by well you mean all high and mighty and with a short fuse, yeah shes fine. How do you know her anyway?"

"Back when I was the captain of division twelve, she was my lieutenant. That was over a hundred years ago now." Urahara commented. Sounding nostalgic.

"She's that old? Damn. And here I was worried she was under age. By the way has she always acted so damn bitchy?"

"Well, yes. The captain I replaced was like a mother to her so, she was rather angry when I stepped in. Why do you ask?"

"I kinda like her." Agari replied with a grin.

"I see. Well, good luck with that. I don't think she's ever opened up to anyone in a century, let alone a guy." Urahara commented with a slight chuckle.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but is there anything you can do for me? I know a can't go back to the way I was, my body was destroyed after all. But is there a way I could at least pass off as human?"

"Why yes, there is. It's a device I invented called a gigai. You just slip right into it, like an extra layer of skin. I have a spare I could give you, but under one condition." Urahara said, as he pointed his closed fan at Agari.

"And what's that?" Agari asked cocking his head and narrowing his eyes.

"You can't go around killing innocent Shinigami and humans anymore." Urahara stated in a firm tone, obviously knowing about the evil deeds Agari had done the night before.

Agari stared off into space for a second, like he was having some sort of internal dialog. He then blinked several times and slugged down the rest of his coffee.

"Fine. I wont kill anymore _Innocent_ people." Agari halfheartedly agreed but made it sound like he really meant it.

"It's a deal then." Urahara said happily as he stood up. "Just come this way and I'll find one that fits you best. You may be an Arrancar, but all Arrancar hold some elements of a Shinigami."

**_XXXXX_**

Agari bid farewell to the shady shopkeeper and walked back into the streets. Now that he was in a gigai, he took on his human appearance his spiky red hair was now brown again, his eyes blue, his skin slightly tanned, his teeth normal and his mask fragment was now gone. His clothes were different too. Agari now wore a black hooded jacket, blue jeans and work boots. As he walked the streets, he caught glimpse of the girl that had been on his mind lately.

Hiyori was pushing through the crowds with the usual pissed off look on her face. She was carrying two large grocery bags and cursing her mouth off.

"Shit shit shit. God damn it! Did Shinji really have to make me go out to get food for the whole damned group?!" she yelled. "All because I caused a little destruction when fighting that punk ass Arrancar brat?! What the hell?!" she continued. "Wait a minute! That was all his fault anyway!" she screamed in revelation.

Agari noticed several people crossing the street so they could stay the hell away from her and mothers pulling there children away, whispering to them not to look the angry girl in the eye. Agari couldn't help but let out a cackle at the sight of all this. He leaned against a brick wall adjacent to the sidewalk Hiyori was walking on.

"Would it help if I carried one of those bags for ya? Not that I care or anything." Agari chimed as Hiyori passed him. The girl visibly twitched and jerked her head around to look right at him.

"You!!" Hiyori screamed as she pointed at him. "What the fuck are you doing here!? Shouldn't your ass be in Hueco Mundo, sucking up to Aizen?! And what the hell are you doing in a gigai!?" She questioned angrily.

"Wow thats a lot of questions. For one I don't work for Aizen and I've never been to Hueco Mundo. As for this gigai, I got it from Urahara." Agari explained. "You wanna' help me test it out?" Agari asked as he gave Hiyori a perverted grin.

"Would you quit it with that shit!?" I'm not interested in some fucking Arrancar!!" Hiyori screamed, swinging one of her bags in a failed attempt at hitting Agari. Hiyori turned around and started walking again, only to be followed by the proxy arrancar.

After half a block, Hiyori turned around and glared at her peruser. "Why the fuck are you following me!?" she screamed.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go." Agari answered with a shrug.

With a growl, Hiyori shunpoed away only to be followed by Agari's sonido. After ten minutes of dashing across roof tops, Hiyori gave up and just let him follow her as she landed on a side walk. As the two walked, Hiyori couldn't help but wonder why Agari was acting so different than before. He seemed a lot more calm and collected, much less violent and even a little nicer. So, she had to ask. "What's your deal?" Hiyori asked as she stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean?" Agari asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Hello! Your acting like a completely different person than before. Whats with you?"

"You sure you want to know?" Agari asked with a grin.

"Why the hell not?" she answered.

"Okay... Back when I was committed in the Ishida psychiatric ward, they diagnosed me with mild schizophrenia and dissociative identity disorder, or multiple personalities. The person you fought with last night was my other self just blowing off steam for being locked away in that fucking place for so damn long." Agari explained as he clenched his fists and looked down.

"So, in other words, your fucking nuts. I guess that explains the straight jacket." Hiyori commented, still walking. "Do you even remember what you did?"

"Some of it. I remember that I kissed you." Agari replied with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up about that!!" Hiyori yelled as she tried to hide her blush and walk away. Agari followed a few steps behind her.

"So, how long were you in that place?" Hiyori asked.

"Two and a half years. My dad committed me after my mom died. She was the only one that stuck up for me." Agari stated in a sad tone.

"Why are you telling me all this shit?" Hiyori asked.

"Two reasons. One is that we both know what its like to have a mother figure to rely on."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your old captain. The one before Urahara. She was like a mother to you, right?"

"Damn that Kisuke! I'll snap his neck for talking about me. Whats the other reason?" Hiyori asked, turning around again.

"I like you." Agari replied, looking into Hiyori's copper eyes.

Hiyori saw something in Agari's sea blue eyes. Something that she liked, but she would never admit it to anyone, let alone a schizophrenic arrancar.

"That means nothing to me. You should just give up." Hiyori spat as she started walking again.

"I can't do that. You're the first person I've been in contact with on the out side for a real long time. That means something to me."

"You say it like I give a shit." Hiyori growled as she picked up the pace a little.

"Your lucky this is my cooling off time or you'd be dead. I may be somewhat normal, but my other self is psychotic." Agari said darkly as he flared his red and black reatsu. His dark side finally starting to get annoyed. Hiyori shuddered slightly at this, feeling his unstable gaze on her back. As he followed her, Agari started to whistle the lyrics to the song, If Only by Deadsun. This only seemed to piss Hiyori off even more.

"Damn it! Why does that song have to be by a band I like?!" Hiyori grumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

after a few more blocks, Hiyori stopped at a large metal shed at the warehouse side of town.

"Open up, damn it! I'm here with you're stupid supplies!" Hiyori shouted out in a bitchy tone.

Agari could tell there was something in front of her, like a barrier or something. Within a few seconds, a opening appeared and a muscular man with short white hair, a black tank top, cargo shorts and several piercings on his eyebrow and ears walked out.

"You back, Hiyori? Who's that with you? Your boyfriend or something?" the tough looking guy asked with a grin.

"Shut up Kensei!" Hiyori shouted. "He's an Arrancar in a gigai."

"What the hell? You serious?" Kensei asked.

"Yep. And he won't stop following me. So deal with him." Hiyori growled in an annoyed tone.

Kensei stepped up to Agari and drew a zanpakuto. The Arrancar just held his hands up and grinned.

"Easy, G.I. Joe. I'm not in the mood for a fight right now. Maybe later." Agari chimed.

"Then leave." Kensei stated.

"Fine. Tell that dude with the overbite I said 'hi', and Hiyori, I'll see you around." Agari said with a grin before sonidoing away.

Hiyori just rolled her eyes and walked past Kensei, before shouting, "Mashiro! I got your stupid rice balls!"

"Yay!" she shouted back.

_**XXXXX**_

That night, Agari decided to sleep in the woods nearby town. His time in the psyche ward made him weary of being around crowds for to long. He rested high up in a tree branch. Sleep came easy for him but it was always plagued with nightmares. This time Agari found himself back in the asylum. He was cowering in a corner of the shower room naked, getting hosed down by one of the orderlies. The watter was cold and the pressure of the watter strong. Agari looked up and glared at the men tormenting him.

"_All of you are just a giant waste of space. Nothing more. Insects! All of you!"_ Agari thought to himself.

Agari was sent over the edge when the orderly who was laughing sprayed him square in the eyes with the ice cold watter.

"That fucking hurts you peace of shit!" Agari screamed.

In an instant he kicked off the tiles on the wall and flew through the air. He landed on the orderly with such force that he knocked him to the floor. With his hands around the mans thick neck, Agari smashed his head again and again into the tiled floor. The two other men tried to pry Agari off the guy but it was all in vain. Agari may have been frail but his rage fueled his power to above normal levels. Agari noticed the drain next to the orderlies head. With a cackle, he grabbed the man by the face with one hand and started smashing his head against the metal grid. His cackle grew even louder as he saw the blood oozing out of the back of the man's head and nose. There was even some coming out of his eyes, ears, and mouth. Another orderly ran into the room and fired a taser gun at Agari. The metal spikes sticking into his neck and sending a blinding amount of electrical volts through his body. Agari collapsed in a heap next to the half dead orderly. A nurse ran into the room and gave Agari an injection to keep him knocked out. When Agari came too, he was in full restraints on a gurney, under bright florescent lights.

"It was all worth it." Agari said to himself.

Just then a scream awoke Agari from his dream and nearly caused him to fall out of the tree he was resting in.

"What the fuck now?" he grumbled.

_**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I just had all this stuff I wanted to get out of the way with Hollow King first. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. Pleas tell me what you think of the the chapter in a review.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	5. Shadow Seller

**Insane we Trust Chapter five**

**Shadow Seller**

Agari leaped out of the tree he called home for the night and started walking towards the scream that he heard.

"Pleas stop! I'll give you anything. Just... don't hurt me anymore!" a female voice screamed, causing Agari to pick up the pace.

"Dammit bitch! If you don't shut the fuck up I'll cut your tongue out!." a deep male voice shouted.

Agari stopped when he reached a small clearing in the woods. There, revealed by the headlights of an old parked car stood a man with a knife, shouting at a young girl in a school uniform. She was crying and had several designs cut into her face. The girl was stapled to a tree by a large metal stake sticking out of her left shoulder.

"Just who does this guy think he is?! Doesn't he know that I'm the one that's supposed to be causing the most suffering in this town?" Agari growled to himself as he walked through the bushes and into the clearing. "Hey, asshole!" he called out, getting the attention of the man and the school girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man with the knife questioned as he turned around.

"Doesn't matter who I am. Your the guy that woke me up and I'm the guy that's going to kill you." Agari chimed as he tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"Not if I can kill you first!" the man shouted as he lunged at Agari, the hunting knife he wielded breaking on contact with Agari's chest.

"What the fuck?!" the man exclaimed.

"My steel skin's not just for show. Not that you can see it since I'm wearing this gigai." Agari mentioned as he materialized Machina in his right hand. With a cackle, he cut the man in half diagonally with one clean stroke. The man hit the ground with two separate bloody thuds.

"Now I might as well help you out." Agari grumbled as he dematerialized Machina and walked over to the poor girl.

"How did you do that?" the girl asked in a shaky voice.

"You probably should hold your breath." Agari stated without answering her question as he reached for the metal stake in her shoulder. With one swift yank, Agari ripped the peace of metal out of her left shoulder causing the girl to scream in pain. "Can you get home?" he asked as he tossed the stake aside.

"I still can't move!" The girl shouted in a panic.

Agari looked down to see familiar looking chains wrapped around the girl's waist and the tree behind her. _"Those weren't there before."_ Agari thought.

"You little shit! You killed me! Me! The Karakura cult killer!" the murderer's soul screamed in a rage.

Agari looked to his right noticing that the long chain was connected to the center of the man's chest.

"Get your stinking chains off of her!" Agari roared as he yanked the chain out of the mans chest. It disappeared instantly, freeing the girl.

"Go home girl. It's time for my late night snack." Agari ordered as he prepared to use the gonzoi technique. Before Agari could claim his meal the killers soul ripped apart as he screamed in agony. His body parts spun around wildly before reconnecting as a new being. The giant hollow loomed over Agari and the school girl. Its body a cross between a spider and a scorpion and its bone mask a cross between a welding mask and a bear trap. Its red eyes glowed menacingly and the clawed hands on each of its feet twitched with anticipation.

"Girlie, I strongly suggest you get the fuck out of dodge right now." Agari stated as he placed a fingerless red glove that had a skull with blue flames on the back of it on his hand. _"Hope this damn thing works"_ Agari thought as he punched himself in the face. His gigai body collapsed off of him revealing his arrancar form.

The girl had no idea what was going on and decided to do what Agari said and ran away.

"So, you wanna' go a round, cold cut killer?" Agari chimed.

"It's Karakura-"

"I don't fucking care what your name is!" Agari screamed with a twisted look on his face. "It's all going to be meaningless to you in a moment!" he added as he unsheathed and griped Machina tightly. "Lets do this shit!" Agari roared as he leaped through the air at the hollow. Agari's psychotic side now in the front seat of his mind.

_**XXXXX**_

Hiyori didn't know what was wrong with her. She just knew that she had to talk to Agari. she recalled what Shinji said to her and the other vizards regarding the strange arrancar.

"You know guys, there's this saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Shinji stated, patting Hiyori on the head. Which caused her to growl in anger and leave the compound.

So, she had to find out who his enemy was. The vizards, or Aizen and his army. If it wasn't the latter, she would kill him herself. As Hiyori followed the arrancar's strange spiritual pressure, a familiar voice decided to speak up.

"**You like him, don't you? Admit it."** her hollow called out.

"Shut up bitch. This doesn't involve you." Hiyori barked back.

"**Oh but it does. I am a part of you after all."**

"Your nothing more than a power. Thats all."

"**That hurts Hiyori. You wound me."** her hollow stated with fake sadness in her voice.

"Just shut up and go back to sleep. I don't need you right now." Hiyori growled.

"**Fine. But remember I know you better than you know yourself at times. So, try to loosen up a bit and have fun once in a while. You need a man in your life."** with those comments, Hiyori's inner hollow receded back into her subconscious.

"Like she knows anything." Hiyori scoffed. When she looked up she noticed that she had followed Agari's spiritual pressure to the woods. She sensed that his power was fluctuating wildly, like he was in a fight.

"_What's that asshole got himself into now?!"_ she wondered as she leaped into the woods.

_**XXXXX**_

Agari clashed his blade with the hollow's claws again and again. He could tell that he was forcing the beast back with little effort. Until the hollow smashed the headlights of the parked car with its barbed tail, casting the surrounding area into darkness.

"Shit! I cant see!" Agari cursed before getting smashed to the ground by the serial killer turned hollow.

"You're screwed now that you cant see me. You little shit." the hollow mocked.

"Corrode, Machina!" Agari screamed, causing his power to skyrocket and him to take on his released form. Through his mask fragment goggles, Agari could see everything in a blood red hue. "I can see you now, killer!" Agari roared as he grabbed one of the hollows spider like legs and ripped it off with has metallic claw.

The hollow howled in pain and began to thrash about wildly, trying to smash Agari to bits. Little did the beast know that Agari had already sonidoed out from under him and landed on a nearby tree branch, casting two red spotlights on the hollow.

"Chop cleanly! Kubikiri Orochi!" a familiar voice yelled as Hiyori rocketed across his field of vision, wielding a giant cleaver with a saw toothed edge.

"Well well. Look who it is." Agari chimed with his vampire grin.

Hiyori dodged the hollow's defenses and hacked her blade into its shoulder, cutting its left arm off. The hollow roared in pain and swung it's tail around, ready to impale Hiyori with its barbed stinger.

"_Oh shit."_Hiyori cursed.

"Five point hollow beam!" Agari roared as five individual razor thin ceros shot from his clawed hand and cut the hollow's tail into several peaces.

"Watch out, dickhead! You almost hit me." Hiyori screamed with an anger mark on her forehead.

"You're welcome." Agari mocked as he reached into his mouth. _"What should I use this time? Oh! I know!"_ Agari thought as he yanked a large obsidian cleaver out of his mouth in a shower of sparks as the stone of the blade grind against his metal teeth. "Hey Hiyori, how 'bout we team up?" Agari asked as he leaped out of the tree and hovered in the air next to the blond.

"Whatever." Hiyori growled.

Right before the duo could strike the hollow pointed its remaining claw at it's face. The strange move caused Hiyori to halt but Agari was to battle driven and insane to give a damn. Agari's blade was about to make contact when the hollow smashed it's claw into its mask, shattering a large portion of it. An incredible reiatsu surged through the demon and blew Agari back.

"I just realized something." the hollow began. "Your like me but your mask is broken. That must be the source of your strength!" the hollow shouted as it shape shifted into a more humanoid form.

"What the fuck?" Agari exclaimed.

"The bastard broke his mask."

"Why?"

"So he can become a natural arrancar, dumb shit!" Hiyori explained in her own special way.

"Then ill just have to Kick his ass before he changes!" Agari cackled as he stabled himself by digging his clawed feet into the ground and doubling over. Several of the spiked on his back fired off like missiles and stabbed into the creature. Agari pushed a button on his goggles/headset, causing the jagged metal spikes to explode and send shrapnel flying everywhere. As the beast screamed out in horror, Agari jumped in front of Hiyori to shield her from the blast. The arrancar staggered. Then cut open a rift in space and jumping through.

"You fucking idiot! He got away!" Hiyori shouted as Agari deactivated his release mode.

"He'll be back." Agari chimed as he walked over to the killers car and placed his hand over the lock. A few wires jetted out of Agari's clawed hand and picked the lock.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Hiyori asked in an annoyed voice as she walked up to Agari and the car.

"Looking for treasure." Agari chimed again.

"What psycho shit are you talking about now?"

"That serial killer probably brought that school girl up here for a good time. Lets see what he had with him." Agari said, grinning back at Hiyori and opening the driver's side door. "You wanna' join me? It's pretty cold out here."

Hiyori blushed for a second then walked up to Agari. "Two conditions."

"What are they?" Agari asked in a smooth tone.

"One is, you put that gigai back on. And the other is, keep your distance." Hiyori growled the last part as she pointed the toothed edge of her cleaver at Agari.

"Fine, fine." Agari stated as he pushed her cleaver away and walked over to put his gigai back on.

Hiyori watched him closely as she deactivated her Shikai and sheathed her sword. "So which one of you am I talking to now?" she asked.

"Who knows? It could be both or neither." Agari stated as he lifted his gigai up by the neck.

"Are you saying there're more than two sides of you?"

"Could be." Agari shrugged as he slipped into his gigai and walked back to the car. "After you Ms. Sarugaki." Agari chimed as he opened the car's back door.

Hiyori huffed and stepped in. she noticed right off the bat that the air of the car had a mixture

of pot and alcohol. After scanning the interior of the sedan, she slid over to let Agari in. as soon as he stuck his head into the car, he began to sniff around wildly.

"It's here!" Agari exclaimed as he lunged for the front seat and cackled.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hiyori asked in her usual annoyed fashion, partly due to the fact that the arrancar's knee was dangerously close to her crotch.

"I can smell it!" he shouted in joy as he flipped on the car heater and when rummaging around.

"Smell what?"

"This!" Agari cheered as he slid back into the back seat with a glass bong in his hand. It looked well used, packed, and ready to be used again. "Bet that serial killer was looking forward to a nice toke after he killed that schoolgirl." Agari smiled. "You got a lighter?"

"Does it fucking look like I smoke?!" Hiyori shouted.

Agari lunged into the front passenger seat again and began ruffling through the glove compartment. "Aww man! That fucker was into this shit too?!" Agari growled as he tossed a bag full of white powder and a used syringe out the open window of the car and vaporized it with a balla blast. "Better reel up the window. Don't want the fumes of that shit getting in here." he sad to himself as he did what he said.

"What's the difference in that stuff and that other thing you found?" Hiyori asked.

"That shit will kill ya. This on the other hand is just a plant." Agari said with pride as he climbed back next to Hiyori with a lighter in his hand. "There should be some booze around here if you would prefer that." he added as he began to hit the water pipe.

Hiyori looked around and found a six pack of expensive looking beer by her feet. "Ya know, I don't do this much." she stated as he grabbed a beer and opened it.

"Cus' you look under age?" Agari asked as he blew some smoke in her direction.

"It's not that. Some of the others offered to buy me some in the past, I just turned them down." Hiyori explained as she tried to take a sip of the beer. She spat it out. "This stuff tastes like piss!" she exclaimed.

Agari watched closely through the smoke as Hiyori shrugged off her red track jacket, revealing a white tank top underneath. She then took another sip of the beer. Agari got a better look at her pale skin and slender frame. Her curves were small but they were there. "Ya know your really cute." Agari stated as he exhaled.

"Knock it off." Hiyori growled. She blushed a little as she looked out her window.

In an instant, Agari reached behind her head and undid both of her pig tails in an instant.

"What the fuck?!" Hiyori shouted as she whipped her head around, tossing her shoulder length blond hair with her.

"I fuckin' knew it! You do look way cuter with your hair down!" Agari cackled.

"I said to knock it off." Hiyori stated in a less angry tone.

After her second beer, she began to relax. Agari took notice that she let her guard down and decided upon something.

"Hiyori, look over here." Agari stated after taking a long drag and leaning over to her.

"Huh...? Mph!" Agari had grabbed Hiyori's chin and pressed his open mouth to hers. To Hiyori's surprise, Agari started to exhale smoke into her lungs. After a few seconds had passed, Hiyori let out a moan, came back to her senses and smashed the second empty beer can against Agari's forehead and pushed him back. **Cough cough cough!** "What the hell was that just now?!" she screamed with a mad blush on her face.

"It's called a shotgun. You'll feel it in a minute." Agari explained with a grin as he set the bong down and grabbed a beer.

"What did I say about no touching?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it.

"Well, it wasn't that bad..." Hiyori mumbled.

"Say what now?"

"Nothing!... you should probably get some rest.

_** XXXXX**_

An hour of awkward silence had passed and Agari started to drift off. With a thud he rested his head in Hiyori's lap and began to snore. Completely oblivious to her growling at him. Agari's dreams were once again plagued with nightmares. The dream started where it had left off, with Agari strapped to a medical table. He heard a door open then close. He looked to his left to see a doctor wheel in some sort of device.

"What the fucks that?" he barked.

"That taser the guard used on you seemed to work well. I have decided to apply it to your treatment." the doctor stated as he placed two electrodes in either side of Agari's head and placed a stick in his mouth for him to bite down on. "You might feel some slight discomfort." the doctor told Agari as he began to turn up the wattage.

Agari began to groan in pain as the volts of electricity ran through him. The doctor grinned as he turned the knob almost as high as it could go. Agari's eyes shot open as he screamed and bit down on the stick. Snapping it.

Back in reality, Hiyori was roused by the sound of screaming. She looked down to see Agari's face twisted in pain with his eyes quenched shut and two ceros charging in his hands.

"_Oh shit! Hes gunna' blow us both to hell!"_ she thought. Hiyori smacked him across the face and punched him in the forehead but it did no good. "Oh, hell with it!" Hiyori shouted as she pressed her lips to his and a clumsy kiss.

_**Sorry for the wait. Please review. I have some new forums on my page you guys should check out. There might be a lemon in the next chapter. Btw I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	6. Pompoms and Pipe bombs

Insane we trust Chapter-six

**Pompoms and Pipe Bombs**

_**This won't be a full on lemon but, I will continue to write this fic just the fuck I want to and if you don't like it, theres the fucken door. As for everyone else, pleas continue to enjoy this twisted fic of mine XD the first part was only directed at one guy btw.**_

_**And Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**_

Agari's eyes shot open. He was no longer in pain. His eyes adjusted to the interior light of the killer's car. He then noticed the sand blond hair in his face and the warm and tingly sensation in his mouth. _"Is that Hiyori? Holly shit, she's making out with me!"_ Agari thought with psychotic glee as he secretly snaked his left arm up the back of her tank top and grabbed her by the back of the neck.

Hiyori's eyes shot open and she tried to squirm out of the boys grasp. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Hiyori shouted as she broke the kiss.

"What the fuck were _you_ doing? I thought you didn't like me." Agari teased as he looked Hiyori in the eyes with a crazy grin on his face.

Hiyori saw that thing she liked in his eyes again and froze.

Agari exhaled in a sigh as he latched his mouth onto hers in a savage kiss. Hiyori continued to squirm for a few moments, then all of a sudden she started to relax a little._ "It's the pot and beer. I know it!"_ Agari shouted in his cobweb and gear filled mind. Hiyori closed her eyes and started to moan as Agari slid his hand from the back of her neck to her left breast, all while lightly scratching her tinder skin with his nails. He cupped the small breast and began to message it with his palm and fingers. Hiyori's breath hitched as Agari began to twist her nipple between his two fingers.

Hiyori was all but lost in pleasure and intoxication as Agari moved the both of them to the other side of the car. As he slid across the vinyl seats, he hit the radio. On cue, the radio started playing the song, Everlong By The Foo Fighters.

"I like this song." Hiyori half stated half moaned as Agari lead her to the other side of the car by the front of her tank top.

"Me too, baby." Agari purred as Hiyori climbed on top of him.

The were now seated so Agari had his back to the car door and Hiyori was straddling his outstretched legs with one foot on the floor. "I've never done anything like this before." Hiyori mumbled as Agari peered into her half slitted eyes and began to lift her top off. Agari had to force her arms up half way before she finally gave in and let him slip it off her. Agari caressed her sides as she leaned in and unzipped his black hooded jacket. She noticed right away the Team Gurren logo on the front of the black shirt.

"I know that logo." Hiyori mumbled as she leaned in.

"You like anime?" Agari had to ask.

"Kind of. The others are really into it. But, shut up now. Lets have a little fun." Hiyori said seductively as she placed her hands on Agari's chest and tried her best at a French kiss.

Agari used his tongue to force Hiyori's mouth open more as he moved his hands from Hiyori's sides to her small chest. Hiyori let out another moan as Agari groped her breasts. They made out like that until the sun started to rise. Agari continued to probe Hiyori's mouth with his tongue as he started to slide his hands into her track pants.

"Not there." Hiyori said as she broke the kiss.

"Why not?" Agari asked in a teasing voice as he continued to slip his fingers into her paints.

"I said not there!" Hiyori screamed as as she head-butted the proxy arrancar in the face.

Aw! you bitch!" Agari shouted as he held his nose and tried to grab the girl by the neck.

Hiyori leaped off of him, snatching up her clothed and zanpakuto and bailing out the car in a flash. After she put her top and track jacket back on, she shunpoed away.

"I ain't letting you off that easy!" Agari roared as he smashed through the rear window of the car and sonidoed after her.

Agari was in a rage. He almost had her, but she just _HAD_ to practically break his fucking nose and fly off like that. _"What the fuck?! She didn't seal the deal! I will not remain a virgin!" _Agari ranted.

Half way down the hill, Agari pulled out a candy dispenser with a angry looking pumpkin for a head and started yelling at it. "Look, soul! Get all the worthwhile shit from the car and meet me at that old metal shack." he he told the dispenser before popping a pill. "I'm getting past that fucking force field!" Agari roared as he shot out of the gigai and went flying down the hill and out of the woods.

"Hiyori!!" he roared in a psychotic rage.

The girl shuttered a little at Agari's booming voice and spiritual pressure. When she looked up, she was at the front of the vizard's base. "Open the fuck up!" Hiyori shouted as she banged on the force field. As soon as it was open Hiyori rushed in. "Seal it up and add five more more layers!" she ordered. Hachi nodded and pressed his palms together.

"What's going on, Hiyori?" Kensei asked as he walked up the stairs.

"That psycho fuck of an arrancar is after me is whats up!" Hiyori said.

"Hey, Hiyori. Why's your hair down?" Mashiro asked as she leaned in at Hiyori.

"And why do you smell like pot?" Kensei added.

"It's a long story. Just get ready for him." Hiyori said as she looked down with a blush on her face. _"I have to wash that freak's stink off of me." _she thought as she began to walk down the stairs. Hiyori was stopped by a a loud crash that sounded like metal clashing hard with glass. She looked back up the stairs to see Agari tearing through all six layers of the barrier with his bare hands.

"Honey, I'm moving in!!" Agari roared as the force field began to crack around his grip. With a mad cackle, Agari smashed through and landed in front of Kensei. "Hello Mr G I Joe! I'll fight you now if you like." Agari half chimed half roared, with an exaggerated bow. He grinned on his way back up and sonidoed a few yards back. With a twisted grin, he unsheathed Machina and flipped the blade up.

"Alright you freak. I'll take you on." Kensei said darkly and drew a combat knife from his cargo shorts pocket and took a fighting stance.

"That's your zanpakuto? Must be activated to look like that. What's its name?" Agari asked as he twirled his scythe around like a baton and slowly marched around the room, his eyes never leaving Kensei's blade.

"Tachikaze."

"So your zanpakuto has a Japanese name. Is that true for all vizards? Mine has a Spanish name, Machina, Means machine.

"You're probably spelling it wrong." The large man in green commented as he led the loopy looking girl with goggles and a weird outfit out of the room and down a large flight of stairs. A few moments later, a barrier was put up over their exit.

"Now that its just the two of us, we can really cut loose. I want to see what you got, proxy arrancar." Kensei said as he circled the room with Agari.

"Sounds like a perfect plan!" Agari said with a mad vampire grin. "Bring it on! G I Joe!!"

"Alright. Send em' flyin' Tachikaze!" Kensei shouted as he slashed the blade through the air. Sending a thin blade of blue spiritual pressure right at Agari and hitting him in the chest.

"Thats all you go-" **Boom**. Agari was cut off when the blue ribbon that hit him exploded. The blast hit him square in the chest and knocked him back. "that wasn't bad. I'll have to watch out for those ribbons from now on." Agari stated as he readied an attack. The psycho leaped through the air and clashed his scythe with Kensei's knife. Kensei grabbed one of Agari's feet and pulled him down, attempting to smash him on the ground. Agari spun around hitting the man in the elbow with a improvised spin kick.

"That leaves you wide open!" Kensei shouted as he kneed Agari in the spine. Agari growled in pain for a moment before his face curved into an open smile. The kid opened his mouth more than humanly possible and blasted Kensei in the face with a blood red cero. The larger man staggered back and let go of Agari.

"Now your wide open!" Agari cackled as he slashed his scythe across Kensei's chest sending a spray of blood out that hit Agari in the face.

"Hiyori was right when she said you were tough." Kensei said as he placed a hand in front of his face. In an instant, the mans spiritual pressure sky rocketed.

"Aww fuck! Not again!" Agari cursed as he wiped the blood off his face with his straight jacket.

Kensei removed his hand when a pure white mask with several eye holes formed on his face.

"Ya know, with that knife and hockey mask, you kinda look like Jason." Agari laughed as he readied himself for the attack that was coming.

Kensei slashed his blade through the air in rapid succession, causing a large number of the blue energy ribbons to be propelled at Agari. He dodged the first volley, but they just kept coming. With a roar Agari attempted to slice several of them in half. The ribbons wrapped around his scythe and hands and proceeded to explode, engulfing Agari in a blast of pure energy. When the smoke cleared it showed Agari hunched over, holding Machina in his half destroyed hands.

"Wow. I can even see the bone." Agari mused as he gripped his scythe with skeletal fingers. "Looks like I'll have to take this to the next level. Corrode! Machina!!" Agari screamed as his body became covered in that strange black rust and started to transform. Agari took notice right away that his injured chest and hands had been healed.

"So, that's your resurecciòn. Can't say I'm impressed." Kensei commented, his amber eyes looking over Agari's new form.

"Oh, you will be! Take this!" Agari shouted as he hunched over and launched two spiked off the right side of his back. The spikes spun through the air like side winder missiles before landing at Kensei's feet. The man took notice that they had the kanji for eat shit and die screaming written on them. He took quick action to jump away before they detonated but the blast was so great that it engulfed him in mid air.

"Burn, motherfucker! Burn!!!" Agari cackled before reaching into his mouth and pulling out a jet black lance. "Time to put you to bed, G I Jason!" Agari roared as he launched himself into the air towards Kensei and the explosion. Right before the tip of his lance hit home, Agari heard Kensei call out some strange word. Instead of the lance tearing through flesh, it made the kind of sound of metal on metal. When the smoke cleared, it reviled Kensei clad in a strange armor that winded around his arms and formed an arch on his back. In his fists were a pair of jagged black blades. "What the fuck is this?!" Agari screamed.

"It's my bankai. Tekken Tachikaze. All shinigami have the power to obtain a second sword release." Kensei stated as he smashed the lance out of Agari's hands and blasted him in the chest with a bladed fist. Agari went flying backwards and smashed through the metal siding of the structure.

"That all you got?" Agari asked in a weak voice as he coughed up blood.

"Hardly!" Kensei shouted as he came in from the side and punched Agari in the ribs, ripping him through the metal of the shed and finally smashing him into one of the support beams. Agari shot off one of his metal clawed feet and latched it onto Kensei's mask. With a downward kick Agari sent the man hurdling towards the ground. Kensei landed on his feet and grabbed hold of the cable. He pulled out the slack by winding it around his fist and proceeded to fling the arrancar around the room before smashing him on the ground several times. He then cut the cable with his bladed fist and tossed the foot aside.

Agari pushed himself up on his arms and looked at Kensei. With a scream of rage, he shot a reddish gray cero from his mouth in the mans direction. The blast hit Kensei head on and on but didn't affect him much. The man rushed at Agari and belted him square in the face with a huge explosion. Agari flew through the air before smashing against another support beam. When he looked up, Kensei noticed that portions of his face were destroyed and mechanical components were visible underneath. His teeth were visible to the back of his head. "You got me... you fucker." Agari stated in a mechanical tone before slumping to the floor and blacking out. Right before he hit the ground, he noticed Hiyori watching him from the stairs.

_**Hows that for a chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to review.**_

_**Sandragon out.**_


	7. Gears in the attic

_**Insane we trust**_

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Gears in the attic**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

Agari awoke to a black room. Every wall was jet black with a slight orange glow to it. The light barely illuminating the room. He found it hard to stand and looked down. There were some kind of orange glowing bands all over him, limiting his power and keeping him in his sealed state. Machina was nowhere to be found. "It's not like I've never been in restraints before!" Agari roared at the ceiling. Thinking back to his hospital days.

"So I've heard." a calm and slightly dark voice spoke. All of a sudden a panel on one of the walls shot open and in stepped the man with the blond hair and slight over bite. Agari got a quick look at the area behind him. It illuminated the room and looked like some kind of desert. "I see your foot has started to heal."

Agari looked down and noticed a metal skeletal foot on his right leg. _"What am I?! The fucking terminator?"_ Agari asked himself. He then looked up at his visitor. "Shinji, right?"

"That's right. Shinji Hirako. Former captain of squad five and informal leader of the vizards. It's nice to finally meet you. Mr. Proxy Arrancar. Agari Nikusa." The man said as he sat down on a newly formed panel on the wall that made a sort of chair.

"So, has Hiyori told you everything about me?" Agari asked as he tied his prosthetic foot into his black vanz sneaker.

"Urahara too. We had a long talk. Your quite the enigma, Mr. Nikusa."

"What are you going to do with me?" Agari asked as he flexed the restraints.

"Well, that's kind of up to you. Your rather powerful and have no ties to Aizen so you could even join us if you want. That girl with the green hair, Mashiro, wants to make you our mascot." Shinji said with a grin.

Agari let out a cackle and struggled to stand up. "Fighting my own kind sounds like fun." Agari said with a grin.

"We may be able to help you. After we get the Hogyoku back onto our side, who knows, maybe Urahara can make you more like us."

"You think you guys can help me with my nightmares?"

"I'll see what we can do. our conditions for you to join us is that you fight with us and refrain from attacking any and all vizards, shinigami, and the like." Shinji stated and stood up.

"I can work with that. My conditions are that I get my own place to crash and you guys keep me on a long leash." Agari said as he cracked his neck.

"Sounds like a fair trade. It's a deal then." said Shinji as he extended his hand.

Agari grinned as he grasped Shinji's hand. Just after there hand shake, the door panel opened and Hiyori walked through. She walked by Shinji without even looking at him and walked right up to Agari. He noticed the anger in her eyes. In a red and yellow flash, Hiyori smashed Agari in the face with a deadly roundhouse kick. Sending him crashing against one of the walls. She then ran over and picked him up by the front of his straight jacket with one hand and started beating the hell out of him with the other.

"It looks like I should give you two some privacy." Shinji said with a a smirk and wave of his hand as he turned around and left.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Agari was able to blurt out in between blows to the head. "Oh, mommy, It hurts! Don't hit me any more!" Agari chimed in a psychotic fit in between blows to the head. _"I cant even defend myself in these fucking bands!"_ "Hey, Shinji! How about you get that big guy to take a few of these off of me!"

"No one can hear you now. I got Hachi to sound proof the barrier after Shinji left and to keep the straps on. I told him I'd kill him if he deactivated them before I'm done with you!" Hiyori explained in an angry voice as she lifted Agari up and head butted him.

"Gha! Knock it off! I thought we were friends!" Agari pleaded.

"Shut up!" Hiyori shouted as she jammed one of her flip flops into his mouth. "You took advantage of me! I hate you!" She shouted with tears in her eyes as she slammed Agari to the ground. She grabbed his arms and put them together behind his back, causing the orange bands to connect. "Now, your going to sit there and listen to me!" Hiyori shouted as she blinked away the tears and sat on the panel that served as Agari's bed.

Agari spat out the flip flop that now had bite marks in it and looked up at her. "Okay. I'll listen."

"I'm a virgin, okay?" she said after taking a deep breath.

"What's the big deal? So am I." Agari asked as he looked up.

"What the big deal is that I've been like that for over two hundred years!" Hiyori growled as she pushed Agari's head into the sand with her bare foot.

"And so, you want to stay that way huh?" Agari said as he looked up from the sand.

"I... I think so."

"You know I like you, right? Do you even care?"

"I can't answer that. I guess I can be your friend some day. But, my body's off limits!" Hiyori shouted the last part. Something was going on in the girl's head. Seemed like some kind of conflict.

"Then, why were you all over me last night?"

"I don't know. Heat of the moment I guess. But, it's not going to happen again!"

"Fine. I guess I should get to know you better first."

"I take it that this is one of your calmer personalities that your in right now." Hiyori said as she took her foot off Agari's head and stood up. She banged on the wall three times causing the barrier and the bands to dissolve.

Agari stood up and took in his surroundings. It must have been the room on the other side of the stairs. Agari's gray eyes scanned every inch of the desert. It looked like the perfect place to train. When Agari turned around he came face to face with the girl with green hair and goggles. "Mashiro, right?"

the girl said nothing and inched her face closer. It was like she was looking through his soul. If he had one anymore that is. They both put their hands on either side of each others' faces and Agari started to stroke her green hair and open his mouth.

"What the hell are they doing?" Hiyori asked.

"It looks like there trying to out crazy each other." Shinji stated as he scratched his head.

"Mascot!!!" Mashiro shouted as she wrapped her arms around Agari's head in a tight embrace.

"mph m mmph! _(Your boobs are cutting off my air supply!)_" Agari shouted in a muffled attempt at talking.

"Give him some air, Mashiro." Shinji said.

The girl let Agari go and stood up. "Your face looks funny." Mashiro said as she pulled a hand mirror out of no where and held it down to Agari.

The proxy arrancar looked at his reflection and blinked. His face looked like it had pieces of it broken off like that red haired sand ninja's armor in that one anime. But underneath his face was what looked like wires and gears. Even part of his eye had broken off to reveal a camera lens underneath. One of his cheeks had also broken off, revealing half his vampire teeth. _"What the fuck?"_ He thought. "Damn it Hiyori! Look what you did to my face!" he screamed as the older teen stood up and looked at the girl.

She just rolled her eyes. "That wasn't me, you retard. Kensei did that with his Bankai."

"You can sure take a beating." Shinji commented.

"How bad did I fuck Kensei up?" Agari asked with a grin.

"You hardly scratched me. I just wanted to end the fight." a rough voice called out from behind him.

Agari stood up and turned around to face Kensei. "That's because you have that Bankai thing. When I get mine, I'll return the favor and kick your ass."

"Arrancar can't get Bankai, you moron." Hiyori said as she walked over to Agari with some sort of music player.

"No one knows that for sure. Nothing says I can't try." Agari said in an angry pout.

"Quit acting like a kid and put this on." Hiyori told him as she handed Agari a strange pair of headphones connected to a laptop both items were covered in vents and gears.

"Steam punk headphones?" Agari asked as he put them on.

"I need to find something out. Just shut up and clear your mind." Hiyori said as she hit a few keys on the small computer.

Agari felt like his mind was being scanned while he listened to the sad sounding jazz music.

"That some kind of mind scanner?" Kensei asked.

"Pretty much. I'm trying to identify all of Agari's personalities." Hiyori explained.

"This thing can tell all of that?" Agari wondered out loud.

"I was third in command in the research and development team as well as the lieutenant of squad twelve after all." Hiyori said with a slight smile. That smile turned into a look of shock as she read the data. "Shinji, we need to get him under, right now!" Hiyori shouted.

In a flash, Shinji was in front of Agari with his right palm in front of his face. "Sorry man."

Agari was about to protest but, he was overcome with a staggering sense of drowsiness. "Aw shit..." he said before he slumped to the floor.

"You sure this method will work? I mean, he's not even a vizard." Kensei asked as he lifted the kid over one shoulder.

"It should work in theory. The same principles apply here. An internal struggle. We may not even need to help him." Hiyori stated as she walked with Kensei to the middle of the training grounds. "Agari. I know you can here me. Listen, we need you to eradicate one of your alter egos. It's way too dangerous to be left unchecked. Getting rid of it might even help you." Hiyori told the half aware proxy arrancar. As Kensei tossed him to the ground with a thud and stepped away. "Careful with him, dumb shit!" Hiyori snapped.

"What's your deal? If he ends up killing himself. Then we wont have to deal with him any more." Kensei said.

"But if he survives, he may be of great use to us." Shinji said as he walked up to the three with Hachi. "Go on. You know the drill." he said to the large man.

"Yes." Hachi said with a nod as he clasped his hands together. In a matter of seconds, a pyramid shaped barrier formed around Agari.

"You sure he won't need more space?" Hiyori asked Shinji when she already knew the answer.

"Unlike us, his battle will be purely internal. You saw for yourself on that scanner. He has to get to know his other personalities. And what better way to do so then to fight them."

"Your right. Everything is going according to plan." Hiyori said mostly to herself as she looked at Agari's limp body. "We should give him his weapon. Mashiro, where did you hide his zanpakuto?" Hiyori asked.

"In the refrigerator!" she called over.

"What?! Why?!"

_**XXXXX**_

Agari awoke to yet another strange room. From what he could tell, it looked like a steam punk cathedral with pipes, vents, and stained glass windows everywhere. In the distance he could hear a familiar voice reciting something. He walked down the carpeted hall. To his left and right were hundreds of pews seating dead bodies and mannequins. "Let me guess. I'm in my mind or soul, right?"

"Both, actually." a voice rang out. Agari looked up to see a figure standing behind the alter. Holding a strange book in one hand and a white scythe in the other. His outfit was a negative of Agari's with blue lenses on his goggles and blue runes on his blade.

"So, your supposed to be a part of my psyche, right? I thought there would be more of you." Agari said as he drew his blade.

"I am legion. There are many of us, but we are one." the figure said with a smirk as he set the book on the table and stepped down.

"I never liked all that religious shit." Agari said as he drew closer.

"What brings you here? My child. Do you have questions? I have all the answers."

"You hold more shards of my memory than I do. I want all you got. I'll recycle you back into my subconscious and get a grip with myself!" Agari shouted as he lunged at his alter ego, cutting the altar in half.

"You can't function without me. You'll never have as much fun with less voices in your head." the figure said as he dodged Agari's attacks.

Agari got a better look at the thing he was fighting. It looked more like a silhouette than a person. Every time Agari tried to look at it, his vision got blurry.

"I know you better than you know yourself. Do you even remember what happened to your mother?" Anti Agari asked.

"She got sick and died!. Agari shouted as he used a sonido to appear right in front of anti Agari and swung down.

"No, my child. We killed her." his shadow said as it blocked the blade with a bare finger and stabbed Agari in the heart with the white Machina.

_**I hope that this chapter fixes the issues people had with the last one. It was kinda crack now that I think about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and the wait wasn't too painful. Lol.**_

_**Sandragon out-**_


	8. Spiritual Cancer

Insane we trust

Chapter eight

Spiritual Cancer

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach and sorry for the wait.**_

"Wha... What are you talking about?!?!" Agari screamed as he ripped the white scythe out of his heart.

"Do you remember the cops that one of us killed after we escaped? They didn't arrest you over drugs. It was because you strangled your mother in her sleep. I should know. I was the one that gave you the idea." Anti-Agari said.

"Why?!" Agari shouted as his blood began to gurgle up his throat and oily tears streamed down his face.

"You thought it would put her out of her misery. She _was_ very sick. I just thought it would be fun!" the shadow shouted as it swung the scythe down again. Agari blocked it.

"Your dead! Corrode! Machina!" Agari shouted as his negative did the same. They both transformed at the same time, causing the manikin's eyes to glow and the corpses to cackle.

Back in the Vizard's compound, the barrier surrounding Agari exploded and he rocketed upwards to the sealing. With the mechanical talons that served as his feet, he latched himself to the rocky surface and hung there with his arms folded.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hiyori asked.

"I think he's in some sort of trance. His internal struggle must be escalating." Shinji speculated.

Agari grabbed his other half by the throat and slammed him against the ground. "You bastard! You're gunna' pay for making me do that to mom!!!" he screamed.

Anti-Agari latched his claws onto his opponent's chest and shot them off, rocketing Agari through the dusty air and to the ceiling, causing a large explosion. Through the smoke, millions of black daggers shot down. Anti Agari withdrew his cabled arms and attempted to roll out of the way. Several knives stuck into his back. Agari came charging out of nowhere, ramming his other half with all his might and sending him crashing through several rows of pews. The entity staggered to his feet and grinned.

"You'll only be second rate without the power of Darklight." the shade stated before shooting off his arms and latching them on to the sides of Agari's head. Sending a shock-wave through his brain. Blasting Agari with thousands of decimals of white noise.

Agari screamed as his brain was being scrambled, images of his mother in her coffin shot through his brain. In an act of instinct, Agari detached his left arm and snaked the cable around his opponent's and yanked hard. He knew the exact length of the cable and that his dark half was at its maximum. His anti was caught of balance and had to halt his attack, he was then yanked forward by Agari who was winding up the cables and closing the gap between them.

"Whatever that power is, it will be mine when I defeat you!" Agari roared as he connected his left metal fist to his anti's face. It was like hitting the side of a tank. The anti's hierro was much greater than the real Agari's. A well placed hollow beam severed Agari's tangled arm but left the anti's untouched.

"I have to get through his damn defenses" Agari thought as he tried to think of a new technique to use. The gears on the ceiling began to spin wildly as Agari thought. He noticed that the lower right spike on his back detached and clanked to the floor. Agari picked it up and noticed that the inside was shaped perfectly to fit over his mechanical stump. Agari equipped his new weapon and charged at his foe. The shade swung a blade that he coughed up, down clashing with the spike Agari had over his arm. The shadow grinned and channeled a black electrical current through his blade and blasted Agari with a powerful charge. Agari slumped to the floor and let out a groan. His other kicked him across the room. Agari pulled himself to his feet and roared. All of a sudden, his new weapon opened and a chainsaw blade shot out.

"What?!" anti Agari asked before rushing in for an attack.

Agari grinned and revved the chainsaw gauntlet. VIN VIN VIN! With a cackle, he swung it around wildly, smashing the shadow's blade.

"Wait! You'll miss me!" his other pleaded.

Agari just grinned and swung the chainsaw downward, slicing off the shade's arms. He then spun around and cut off the top of the shade's head at eye level.

Agari watched the lifeless body dropped to its knees and started hacking at it, dicing his anti's body to shreds and spraying silver blood everywhere. Agari caught his breath and deactivated his resureccion. Looking down at the lumps of flesh that were his other self, he noticed that several dark gray souls were floating out and heading towards the stained glass windows. When they touched the glass it absorbed them, changing the glass to a lighter color and letting in more light. The souls re apeared and traveled down the hall and pushed a large heavy set of old wooden doors open. Revealing a small field with a blood red sunset. As Agari walked out into the opening he noticed a large dark tree that had looked like it died long ago. Among its leafless branches were several hanging bodies. Five in all. The setting sun, causing them to appear as silhouettes. Agari heard the distinct sound of white noise and noticed each of the corpses were holding retro TVs that displayed static on there cracked screens. One by one, the televisions came into focus to display a person. All of them resembling Agari.

"Great job." one of them cheered.

"Glad to be out of there. I was fucken cramped. How did that retard get in charge anyway." another said.

"I.. I'm not sure but, thank god It's over now." a third said.

The fourth remained silent as if he was deep in thought and the fifth just chuckled to himself like the pair of morons on that old MTV program.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Agari asked.

"We're you, you mindless fool." the second said.

"Why the fuck do I have five souls?" Agari asked.

"It's hard to explain but think of us as each set of spikes on your back. The thing you just killed was the sovereign over all of us. He was unstable and you dealt with him in the appropriate fashion." the fourth spoke up.

"As thanks to a job well done, here is a little gift for you." the first said.

Agari felt his body start to heal and his mask fragment change. In the reflection of Machina he saw that the red lenses now had cross hairs on them like the sight on a rifle. The bone strap holding them in place began to thicken and the sides merged down and topped right before reaching his ears. Several holes formed in them.

"We upgraded your goggles. You'll find out what they can do when you unleash Machina next. Also, we've given the scythe an upgrade. Agari noticed that his scythe was now double sided with a large rune covered blade on opposite ends. The middle of the weapon now had a red line across it as well.

"That's all for now. See you later." the nice Agari said.

"Wait! What's Darklight and how do I use it?" Agari asked as the room began to fade. The next thing he knew, he was back in the vizard's training grounds. "Why am I upside down?" he asked himself.

"Hey dickhead! You done being our new chandelier yet?" Hiyori shouted from below.

With a grin, Agari kicked off the ceiling and floated down next to Hiyori.

"I see your face healed. Your goggles look different too. Did you get rid of that spiritual cancer?" she asked.

"Yep. And that's a good name for it too." Agari chimed as he leaned in for another surprise kiss. He almost made it but, he was smacked across the face by Hiyori's deadly flipflop attack. SMACK Agari was sent hurdling across the training grounds.

"Nice try, retard." Hiyori said with a slight angry smile.

"So this is that mascot Mashiro was raving about?" a calm and collected voice said. Agari looked up to see a tall thin man dressed in a suit with long flowing hair standing next to a man with sunglasses and a star shaped afro. "It's nice to meet you Agari. My name is Rose and this is Love." the long haired man said as he extended a hand to help the boy up.

"This is the kid that held his own against Hiyori and caused Kensei to use his bankai? He don't look like much." love mocked.

"Trust me. He's one hell of a fighter." Shinji said as he walked over. "You get rid of that demon?" he asked Agari.

"He's long gone. Trust me."

"And the others?"

"They all seem to want to help me."

"Sounds good. Now, why don't you take care of that natural arrancar that's out there." Shinji said with a grin.

"I'd be happy to tear that piece of shit to shreds." Agari said with a grin as he turned around.

"Good. Hachi will have your room ready by the time you get back."

_**XXXXX**_

As Agari leaved the base, he noticed his gigai standing on the corner, a messenger bag full of god knows what on his hip. "Go inside." Agari ordered the mod soul. Agari turned and left as his gigai walked through the barrier. Little did he know that mashiro was on the other side, her brown eyes fixed on the messenger bag.

A voice in Agari's head suggested that he start his search for the Karakura Cult Killer's arrancar in the woods but, it's suggestion was dismissed by another two. Others suggested that he go to the city. That is where he decided to go. As he used sonido to dash across rooftops, Agari used pesquisa to search for his target. The chatter of his mind caused him to miss a step. Agari uprighted himself as he fell through the air and used his energy to land safely. He looked at the ground and thought for a moment. _"Turn off." _on command, the chatter in Agari's brain came to a halt. When he looked up, he came eye to eye with a a familiar face. He had forgotten her redish hair and sea green eyes, but the pentagram shaped scar on the left side of her forehead had jogged his memory. She seemed to be looking right at him. "Can you see me?" He asked the girl in surprise as she shifted to the personality that had saved her.

"Your... your the freaky kid from the other night." she said in a timid voice as she adjusted the sling on her right arm.

"I fucken saved you. Who are you calling freaky?" Agari asked as he narrowed an eye.

"Your right! I'm so sorry!" she said in a panicked voice as she bowed her head.  
"Domo arigato, Shinigami-sama." she said in a humbled way.

Agari laughed at the title had had been given "I may be on the death god's side, but I'm supposed to be there enemy." he said with a grin.

"I see... My name is Rin Nikagawa. What should I call you?" she said with a nervous smile.

"Agari Nikusa. Arrancar by proxy." Agari stated as he noticed the uniform she was wearing. "Your from Karakura High, right?"

Agari had attended the school for a short time a few years back but, he couldn't remember anyone and doubted that they would remember him. He was on some heavy meds so he was borderline catatonic.

"That's right. I'm a softmore." she said with a happy nod.

"Shouldn't you have a couple weeks off from what happened to you?"

"It's... complicated."

"Whatever." Agari said as he started to walk away.

"Wait! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Rin said as she placed her hand on Agari's shoulder.

To Rin's shock, Agari turned his head completely backwards and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to help a thing like me?" He asked in a firm tone.

"You,,, Did save my life." she said timidly.

"Alrighty then." Agari said as he spun his body around to aline with his head. "You can help by finding the arrancar of your little friend, KCK."

"You mean...!" Rin started in a shocked voice.

"Yep, whats left of him is still around and I want to take it's head back to my new friends, to prove I'm one of them.

"I see... Well... I can at least help you look."

"_I can't feel his prescience in town. Maybe I shoulda' checked the woods after all." _Agari thought. "Do you remember where he took you?"

_**XXXXX**_

Agari's head was in the clouds as Rin led him up a secluded trail. He still didn't know what Darklight was or how to use it for that matter. He blocked the images of his mothers death out of his mind the best he could but they still seeped through a little and he still didn't know how to get closer to Hiyori. She had put a wall up around her just like almost everyone in his life did eventually. Agari just knew he had to break it down. But how?

"We're here." Rin said as she came to a sudden stop, causing Agari to bump into her.

All of a sudden, a tear in space formed and three figures in white stepped out. The first was about Agari's height with blonde hair and an eye patch over his right eye. The second one looked more familiar with his menacing stare and half of a white bear trap over one eye. The third was razor thin and taller than both of them combined with slick black hair and a white eye patch.

"Well hello there KCK. I see that you brought a Pirate and a spoon with you." Agari cackled as he unsheathed Machina and stepped forward.

_**Sorry for the long wait. After this I'll get right on Hollow King. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	9. The coffin shakes and the needle breaks

Insane we Trust

Chapter Nine

When the Coffin shakes and the Needle breaks

_**Great fight coming your way. And Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

"Who the fuck are you calling a spoon? You little twerp!" the tall thin arrancar shouted as he gripped a large lance like weapon.

"You have some nerve, talking about Nnoitra-sama like that! And I don't look like a pirate." the kid with the blond hair, eye patch, and circlet like mask fragment shouted.

"Enough, Tesla. New guy, this the runt that killed you?" the tall one asked.

"That's him Alright. That's the little shit that offed me and saved my prey. Interesting that I would see them together. Hello Rin. I see you came back for more." KCK said as he licked his lips.

Rin cowered and started to sneak away when Agari looked back and met her gaze.

"You should stick around. See what this rotten world is really like." Agari said with a look of pure insanity in his eyes.

"Kill him and get it over with." Nnoitra ordered.

"Yes sir!" KCK said with enthusiasm as he drew a combat knife shaped zanpakuto from a sheath strapped to his shoulder.

"How did you fully form? You were a humanoid bug last time I saw you." Agari asked as he stepped forward and crouched into a fighting stance.

"That would be the power of the Hōgyoku ." Nnoitra said with a large grin.

"Not all god damn arrancar have to join Aizen you know!" Agari shouted as he darted forward. "He's not god!" Agari roared as he dodged a knife slash and rolled into the air. He placed his left palm on his enemy's shoulder in a hand stand and stabbed KCK in the back.

The low level arrancar thrashed about wildly, trying to get the blade out. He reached back and grabbed Agari by the neck and pulled him forward. Ripping the scythe out of his back and smashing Agari to the ground.

Agari just looked up and grinned. His newly acquired steel skin caused him to take little damage. He dodge rolled to avoid another stab and sliced KCK across the wrist.

"Damn it!" KCK roared as he tried to grasp his knife. his damaged tendons prevented him to do so.

"The Hōgyoku can only do so much. If you suck as a hollow, you'll suck as an arrancar." Nnoitra spat as he folded his arms.

"Damn it all!" KCK screamed as he grabbed this zanpakuto with his other hand. " Carve! Loco!" he roared as he cut a design into his own face. On command, his build got larger and less human. Pincer like gauntlets clasped around his hands and eight spider legs ripped through his back. His mask fragment opened and reviled a pale green eye.

"So that's your resureccion. I don't think I'll need mine." Agari said as he got to his feet. As the bug man charged in, Agari started to spin his twin bladed Machina wildly around his arms, hands, back, and neck. He spun the weapon so fast, it cut the air and created a deadly barrier. What ever attacks KCK tried got repelled in a deadly backlash. "God you're weak! you got your powers legit and this is all you can do?"

"Damn you!" KCK screamed right before firing a generic red cero.

Agari started spinning his weapon in front of him, causing the attack to be dispersed. "You're done!" Agari roared as he channeled an electrical current through his double scythe and into a set of electro magnets causing the weapon to split into two equal sized scythes. Before KCK could defend, Agari stabbed both mini scythes through the weak arrancar's eyes and into his brain. "By the way, I fucking hate bugs!" he shouted

With a cackle, Agari yanked the scythe's downwards. Ripping through KCK's face and out his jaw in the process. A geyser of blood covered Agari. As soon as the dead arrancar fell backwards. A gate with two skeletons wrapped in cloth attached to the doors appeared behind him. A giant demon claw shot out of the gate and latched its talons around KCK and yanked him through the portal. The doors slammed shut and the gate disappeared.

"That must be hell. I think I've seen it before." Agari said.

"Your up, Tesla. Lets see if you got what it takes to wipe this freak off the earth. We got orders after all." Nnoitra ordered.

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama. I promise that he won't take me out so easily." Tesla said as he drew a straight edged cutlass that had a chakram in the middle of the blade. The young arrancar stepped forward and pointed the odd blade at Agari.

"Get all torn up for all I care. If your alive, you can just be healed be Ulquiorra's pet when we get back." Nnoitra said with a creepy grin.

"Oh I'll tear him up Alright! I just got a taste of what its like to kill one of my own kind. I want more! My coat's not nearly red enough." Agari chimed as he connected his scythes and pointed to his straight jacket. Most of it was red from all the blood, but a few white patches remained. He looked at the blood as a badge of honor in some twisted way. "Come get some!" he shouted.

Tesla came in swinging with his strange blade only to have the attack deflected. Blow after blow was matched with equal force. Agari's wasn't letting a single slash get to him. Tesla gritted his teeth and shot multiple balla blasts from his lone eye which bombarded Agari and sent him flying backwards. The proxy arrancar landed on his feet and charged forward. Tesla saw the attack coming and parried with his blade, smashing his fist against the side of Agari's face at the same time. Agari felt his metal skull rumble like a tuning fork. His steel skin helped but, barely. He recovered and tried another attack. This time, his scythe was repelled by some kind of force field, generated by the chakram in the middle of Tesla's blade. Agari's scythe bounced back and hit him in the head.

"Owe! You little bastard!" Agari cursed as he recovered and held his scythe up sideways with one hand. "Corrode! Machina!" he shouted as the rust of his blade covered his skin."

"So, this twerp even has a ressureccion. Watch yourself, Tesla." Nnoitra said as Agari fully transformed.

Agari noticed his goggle upgrades right away. The cross-hairs on the glowing red lenses allowed him to lock onto anything and widened his range of vision. The ear guards gave him the ability to hear and sense everything. Tesla came at him with a sideways slash only to have his sword grabbed by one of Agari's claws. He grinned and belted Tesla in the face with the other claw, sending the youth flying backwards and crashing into a tree.

"Gah... Damn you!" Tesla roared. "Crush! Verruga!" he shouted. A serge of energy was felt throughout the area. When the smoke cleared, Tesla had transformed into a giant warthog type creature that stood upright.

Agari couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You look just like Gannon from the legend of Zelda! Kyahahahaha!" Agari cackled as he charged at Tesla.

In one fluid motion, Tesla ripped a tree out of the ground and swung it through the air. The trunk of the tree hit Agari and swatted him out of the air. The proxy arrancar cursed as he went spiraling back and crashed into a rock face. When Agari staggered to his feet, it was reveled that under his wounded flesh were mechanical components.

"What's the deal with your body, kid?" Nnoitra asked as he raised a visible eyebrow. "It looks like your soul has merged with your new form more that normal. In essence, you're just a freak." He said with a grin.

"Does it look like I give a fuck? I'll deal with you after I carve up your pig friend. Massacre Mode!" Agari roared. On command, his clawed hands folded into his forearms and the two lowest spikes on his back detached and stuck into the ground. Agari crouched down and attached the spikes to his arms and raised them in front of him. A series of exhaust pipes formed on the sides of the spikes and the ends folded open, causing an elongated chainsaw blade shot out of the end of each one. "I'll carve you up and have pork chops for dinner!" Agari roared as he dashed forward and extended one of his arm cables, whipping it in an arc and sending the chainsaw straight at Tesla's neck. The beast blocked the attack with his forearm, expecting the blade not to be sharp enough to pierce his hide. He was horribly mistaken. The blade sawed straight through his arm and smashed into his mask.

"Ghaaa!" Tesla screamed as he grabbed the cable with his right hand and and yanked it away from his face.

Agari retracted the cable at such a speed that the saw slipped through Tesla's fingers, cutting them off at the knuckles. In a rage, Tesla charged forward with his tusks pointed straight at Agari's head. Agari analyzed the attack a thousand times over with his heads up display by the time Tesla got within striking distance. With a cackle, Agari shot both of his cables off and blasted a large knife out of his mouth at the same time. The chainsaws dug into Tesla's knees and the dagger hit him square in the forehead, shattering most of his mask. With a groan, Tesla shifted back into his sealed form and looked up at Agari with hatred in his visible eye.

Agari raised both chainsaws over his head in an x shape and grinded them together. "It looks like you're dea-" Agari was cut off when a large crescent shaped object smashed into his chest and pinned him against a tree. Agari looked up to see Nnoitra walking up towards him and kicking Tesla out of his path. "Goodbye you freak." Nnoitra said before sticking his tongue out, revealing the number five. A golden cero shot off the tip of his long tongue and blasted Agari point blank. Agari shrieked as the powerful energy attack hit him with full force.

"**System error. Activating stasis mode." **a mechanical voice said in Agari's mind as he started to black out.

Nnoitra yanked his lance out of the tree and let Agari crash to the ground. With a snap of his fingers, a Gargantia opened. With his lance in one hand and Tesla in the other, Nnoitra stepped through the void and closed it behind him.

Rin dashed out of her hiding place and ran up to Agari. _"He's still alive... thank god."_ Rin thought as she pulled his arm over her shoulder and slowly exited the woods.

"Who the hell are you?" a short angry looking girl asked.

"I'm Rin Nikagawa. Agari saved me the other day." she stated.

"I see. I'll take that psycho off your hands now." the girl said as she extended her hand.

"May I ask who you are?" Rin asked.

"I'm Hiyori. I guess you could say I'm involved with Agari in some way." she said as she grabbed Agari's limp body.

"are you his girlfriend?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure... yet." Hiyori said with a blush as she started to carry Agari away.

"You really are a moron." Hiyori said to Agari as she shunpoed away.

_**XXXXX**_

Back in a small room at the vizard base, Hiyori sat Agari on a chair and pulled off his straight jacket. She blushed a little as she attached electrodes to his toned chest. "I hope this works. This device was originally designed to work on machines. Not whatever you are." Hiyori stated as she stepped over to a computer terminal. She looked down at the keyboard and noticed several droplets of water hit the keys. She was crying. "Do I really care about this guy that much?" she asked herself as she hit several keys and punched a large button. Several jolts of electricity shot through the wires and into Agari. Each jolt causing Agari to twitch. Agari slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"**Forced re-start activated. Initiating power up protocols."** the automated voice stated.

"Hey Hiyori. Nice to see you." Agari stated with a grin.

"You stupid jerk!" Hiyori shouted as she embraced him in a big hug. She obviously thought he was gone forever for a while. There eyes met and they locked into a passionate kiss.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Sandragon out-**_


	10. Vampire Kisses

Insane we trust Chapter Ten

Vampire Kisses

_**Guess a cult following is starting to form around this fic. Or is that just what I think? I know for a fact that I do NOT own bleach. That magical series belongs to Tite Kubo. Some citrus in this chapter fyi.**_

Agari's eyes slowly opened and things began to turn from static to mostly visible images through his gray eyes. He looked to his right to see Hiyori standing by some sort of machine with her fists balled and tears in her eyes.

"Hey, good to see ya." he said.

"You stupid jerk!" she shouted as she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"_What's with her? I thought she was still mad at me... guess something is finally going my way."_ Agari thought. As he looked into her glassy copper eyes. There faces drew slowly closer and closer till the two kids locked into a passionate and caught in the moment type of kiss. After a few minutes of making out, Agari started to kiss and drag his teeth up and down Hiyori's neck. With one hand, he ripped the electrodes off his chest and cupped Hiyori's firm ass with the other, pulling her into his lap. Hiyori let out a half moan, half growl as Agari slipped his hand under the back of her shirt and caressed her back.

"Yo." a voice called out from the doorway.

Hiyori and Agari's heads turned in the voice's direction fast enough to break the sound barrier. They had discovered that It was one blond haired leader's voice.

"Shinji!" Hiyori shouted as she leaped off Agari and punched him in the face at the same time.

"Glad to see our little mascot survived. Just wanted to let you know that Hachi finished his kidou spell. Your room's ready." Shinji said to the half knocked out Agari.

"Fine, then wipe that shit eating grin of your face and let me through!" Hiyori shouted as she huffed and marched out of the room.

Agari got up and looked at Shinji. "You don't mind if we're together? you do seem to be rather close." Agari said as his personality shifted again.

"Don't bother me at all. She's more like a sister to me than anything. It's funny, The whole time you were gone, all she did was complain about you and look at the screen of her smart phone intently. Just treat her right." Shinji said with a wink as he left the room.

Agari thought about Shinji's words as he put his blood red coat back on. He walked outside, following the corridors looking for any indication of his room. The rooms were surprisingly well lit due to some sort of lamps based on some vizard or shinigami magic. The proxy arrancar turned down a left hall and came face to ribbon with a mature looking woman with Glasses and black hair braided in the back. She looked way too old to be wearing a school girl uniform, Agari thought.

"Hello." the girl said.

"What's up?" Agari asked.

"I rescued this from Mashiro. I caught her stealing it from your gigai and bribed her for it before any damage was done." the _school woman_ stated as she handed a duffel bag to agari. "You have some interesting things in there." she said with a faint smile.

Agari took the bag.

"I took out a couple airplane bottles of jack daniels and left you some magazines." she said as she started to walk past Agari. He quickly opened up the flap of the bag and looked inside. Slipped in on the side were at least five porn mags.

"You read rags?" Agari cackled.

"You could say that I have a healthy level of curiosity. I'm Lisa Yadomaru By the way."

Agari let out a little laugh and walked down the hall. At the end of it was His gigai standing next to a door that had his name written on it in kanji. Agari took the same red glove and candy dispenser as before out of his gigai's pockets. With the glove on his fist, Agari punched the gigai in the forehead and retrieved the soul candy, placing it back in the dispenser. He then grabbed the gigai by the head and pressed. A large amount of air leaked out of the gigai's mouth and it became limp and two denominational. Agari folded the inflatable gigai and put it in a side pocket of the messenger bag.

"that Urahara guy sure makes some weird ass stuff..."

Agari turned and opened the door. To his surprise, Hiyori was sitting on a double bed in his room. She looked at him with a faint smile on her face. "Surprised to see me?" Hiyori asked as the took the elastic hair ties and bobby pins from her hair.

"What are you doing?" Agari asked.

"You said you like my hair when it's down, right?" she said, slightly annoyed.

"I mean what are you doing in my, wait what?" Agari asked as he stepped into the room.

"Close the door." Hiyori ordered.

"O...k." Agari said as he did what he was told. _"She really does look cute with her hair down."_ he thought. With cautious steps, he approached the bed.

"I've been thinking things over about us and talking with someone." Hiyori said as the moved over on the bed for Agari to sit down.

"Talking with one of the other Vizards?" Agari asked as he sat down and took the messenger bag off of his shoulder.

"No. with someone much closer. My inner hollow."

"Do all Vizards have one?" Agari asked in surprise.

"That's right."

"What did she say?"

"That I should do this." Hiyori said as she leaned in and gave Agari a kiss.

Agari was caught completely off guard. All he could think of was how deeply she was kissing him. All he could manage to do was relax and run his left hand through her golden locks.

"Open your mouth, you moron." Hiyori said in a surprisingly laid back and sexy tone before kissing him again. Her tongue slid across Agari's sharp teeth, begging to be let in. she had let him past her barrier and showed her true self to him so it was only appropriate for her to at least let her in this way. Agari thought as he relaxed his jaw and brushed his tongue against hers, exiting a soft moan from the petit vizard.

Agari leaned back and let go of the messenger bag. It hit the ground with a thud and slumped to the side with the flap open. Out poured several porn mags and little bottles of alcohol. Hiyori's eyes darted to the floor and broke the kiss in laughter.

"I see you traded some of your stash from that car with some of Lisa's Rags." she said while laughing.

"It's more like she traded with me. I prefer the real thing." Agari said as he reached down and grabbed two bottles of absolute raspberry vodka and handed one to Hiyori. The proxy arrancar cracked the cap and screwed open the little plastic bottle. He tapped his bottle with Hiyori's and downed the contents in two gulps.

Hiyori got up and walked over to a mini fridge in the corner of the room. She opened it and retrieved a can of fruit punch.

"This is a pretty nice room. That Hachi guy make all this with his magic?" Agari asked as he studied the well furnished room.

"That's right. I gave him a bunch of spare parts and scrap to use as base material and he used some spell to make all this." Hiyori said as she sat back down. She gulped down half of the fruit punch before pouring the vodka in with the remainder of the juice. "I can't drink this stuff straight." Hiyori said as she sloshed the can back and fourth to mix the contents. "I have a question. Why did you like me so much right off the bat?" she asked before taking large sips from the can. "I thought you would loose interest in me after you met Mashiro and Lisa, or that girl you saved."

"It's hard to say exactly why. There's something intoxicating about you. And your the first girl I've seen outside of the psyche ward." Agari said with a grin.

"Intoxicating huh? It's a strange thing to say about a girl like me but, I'll take it."

"Is that an iHome?" Agari asked as he hit the play button. A haunting yet beautiful song started to play from the speakers. Agari looked at the docked device and read the text. The song was, I've never seen a witch by a band called Lydia. The song was rather nice. "This is a weird looking iPod."

"It's an iPhone. Haven't you seen one before?" Hiyori asked.

"It must have come out while I was locked up. I've been through reform schools boot camps and psyche wards for years. I never got a good look at the outside world since then till after I died and got these powers." Agari said as he turned back around to look at Hiyori. She had a sad look on her face as she looked at the floor.

"Anything else in that bag?" she asked.

Agari picked up the messenger bag and looked through it. Inside was a lot more alcohol, along with a weed pipe, a bag of grass, and a few packs of cigarettes with matches. "You smoke?" Agari asked as he held up the pack of camels. To his surprise, Hiyori took the pack and opened it. With one hand, she flipped it open and slid a single cigarette half way out. She put the cancer stick between her lips and looked back at Agari. He struck a match and lit the end of it for her.

"Had no idea you smoked." Agari said as he took the pack back and pulled out a smoke for himself. _"Oh god. I haven't had one of these in so long."_ Agari thought with great joy as he lit it and took a drag.

"A hundred years is long enough. I may not look it, but I'm legal in every way." Hiyori said as she lay down sideways on the bed.

"Then why do you look so young?" Agari asked before he took another drag.

"Don't know for sure but, I have a few theories." Hiyori said as she did the same.

"Like what?" Agari asked. He was rather interested.

"The Hogyoku for one."

"You mean before Aizen had it, right?"

"Kisuke used it to save us before we all got exiled." Hiyori said as she flicked the ashes into her empty soda can. He was my old captain. She said as she dropped the cigarette butt into the can. Agari could hear it sizzling out as Hiyori handed him the can. "I saw your fight with that Tesla guy. It really freaked me out when His superior blindsided you. I couldn't bare to look after that."

"I didn't sense your reatsu with pesquisa. How were you watching?"

"With this." Hiyori said as she took another iPhone out of her pocket and hit a button. Agari looked at the screen and saw himself.

"You tapped into my fucking goggles? When? " Agari asked.

"When you put on those head phones I made. I connected to the strange signal you transmit."

"So, your telling me than I have some sort of fucking WIFI?" Agari asked in surprise.

"You could say that." Hiyori said as she put the phone away and sat up. She scooted closer to Agari and crossed a leg over his. "I guess we can be an item. You just can't tell anyone. It's not in my nature to open up to people very often." Hiyori said as she leaned in.

Agari grinned. "Yes ma'am." He said in a laid back tone before kissing Hiyori in a very sensual way.

Hiyori moaned as Agari started to caress her side from under her shirt. When his hand came back up, he groped her small breast. She moaned wildly as Agari thrusted another hand up her shirt and tweaked her right nipple. With both her hands, Hiyori shoved Agari with full force, sending him back. His head collided with the metal head board with a clang sound. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I need a few more drinks before we take it that far." Hiyori said with a huff.

Agari just rolled his eyes and tossed her another bottle. This time, she drank it straight, coughing after she downed it. Agari grabbed the glass pipe and bag of green along with another bottle for Hiyori and himself. "Here, try this one. Mixing drinks can be interesting." He said with a grin.

"Alright." Hiyori said in an unsure voice as she cracked the cap open. She downed the small rectangular bottle and began to cough and gag. "What the hell was that shit?" she shouted.

"It's whiskey. Don't tell me you've never tried jack before." Agari said as he loaded the pipe.

"I told you I don't drink that much!" Hiyori shouted. She soon started to feel the affects. "I feel kinda funny..." she said as she began to feel the affects of the drinks.

Agari took several hits from the pipe then downed his own bottle and looked at her after breathing out the smoke. "What do you want to do now?" he asked as he set the weed pipe down on the night stand, next to the iHome.

"Maybe you." Hiyori said teasingly as she began to take her red jacket off and crawl over to Agari. Her motions were somewhat cat like, Agari noted as his gray eyes darted all over Hiyori's body. It was just then that her words hit him.

"What!" he said as the girl crawled on top of him.

"Just kidding, you moron. But, I still want to fool around a little more." she said before kissing him.

_**How was that, guys? Any good? Be sure to let me know in a review. I hope Hiyori didn't seem too OOC. She did open up to Agari after arguing with her inner hollow long enough. Your probably wondering why they seem to be clicking so well. It's cus they're a lot alike. Hiyori has all the intelligence and attitude of someone that's lived as long as she did and Agari is what you would call an ancient soul. Or five! Lol. And NO the fic is not over.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**Sandragon out-**_


	11. Shade tree mechanics

Insane we Trust Chapter eleven

**Shade tree mechanics.**

_**Tite Kubo owns bleach.**_

"Wake up Agari." a girl's voice said.

Agari just rolled over.

"Get up you moron!" the voice shouted in his ear.

"I don't want to go to school, mom." Agari groaned, still asleep.

"That's it." Hiyori growled before smacking the side of his head hard with a flip-flop.

"Giant Monty Python foot Ghaa!" Agari shouted as his eyes shot open. He sat up in bed and swung his legs over. Agari looked into Hiyori's usual angry eyes. _"That was the first time she called me by my name."_ he thought. "Morning, sexy. Whats on schedule today?" he asked.

"Your training. We're close to a big battle after all." she said.

Agari got up and leaned in to kiss the blonde. She smacked him across the face with the same flip-flop. _"Damn bitch must still be conflicted about what she thinks of me. If I could only talk to her inner hollow. Does she even love me?"_ Agari thought as he rubbed the side of his face and glared at her with his gray eyes.

"Let's get a move on. Urahara's here too. And remember, us being together is a secret." Hiyori said as she turned her back to Agari and walked to the door.

_**XXXXX**_

Agari walked down a hallway and out into the open to find Urahara and several vizards sitting around a strange looking gramophone. Agari took a seat in between Lisa and Kensei. He patted the ground next to him and looked at Hiyori with a smile only for her to walk to the other side of the circle of people. She folded her arms and sat between Shinji and Urahara.

"Nice to see you again, Agari. How have you been?"

"Well... I had a weird dream last night." he said after scratching his head.

"One of your usual nightmares about your past?" Shinji asked.

"No. I was being chased down and beaten by an elderly Chinese man in a Santa suit while We Are The Champions was playing on a scratched CD on a ghetto blaster in the background." Agari said with a weird look on his face.

A sweat drop slid down the backs of Hiyori Kensei and Lisa's head.

"Alright then. Let's get down to business." Kisuke said as he pressed the on button of the gramophone with the end of his cane, causing a song to play.

The six sat there for a few minutes, listening to the song before Agari turned to Urahara. "Now what?"

"Talk about the song." Kisuke answered.

"Well, for one, it's a good song." Agari said.

"You got that right." Kensei agreed.

"That's funny. I didn't make you out to be a Korn fan." Agari said as he leaned back.

"What are you talking about?" Kensei asked.

"It's Dead Bodies Everywhere, by Korn. Duh."

"No it's not. It's Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones."

"That's funny. I'm hearing Nightmare by Artie Shaw." Shinji said.

"Kisuke, what kind of crazy gramophone is this?" Kensei asked.

"It plays the song closest to the listeners spiritual pressure. Each person hears it differently. For me It's playing Badfish by Sublime. What does it play for you ladies?" Urahara said as he looked at Lisa and Hiyori.

"It's Just a Girl by No Doubt for me." Lisa said.

"I hear Brickish by Kittie. Hiyori grumbled last."

"It looks like we have a winner." Kisuke said as he pulled a fan out of nowhere and pointed it at Hiyori.

"Wait, what's going on?" Agari asked.

"We were looking for the best person to train you. Someone who has a similar spiritual pressure. You and Hiyori got the same genres of music. In your cases it was Metal."

"Oh great. You mean I have to be stuck with this asshole even more than I already am?" Hiyori groaned before giving Agari an apologetic look.

Agari was starting to get sick of Hiyori's mixed messages. Did she even love him?

"No complaining, Hiyori. Try to set the kid straight and teach him how to meditate for starters." Shinji said.

"Oh fine. Follow me Agari." Hiyori said as she started to walk to a more secluded area of the training grounds. The two sat down on some Tatami mats that had been laid out.

"What's your deal with all these mixed messages? And they say I'm the one with split personalities" Agari said sarcastically as he folded his arms.

"I just need some space for now. I've never let anyone get that close before." Hiyori said as she looked away.

"I swear, your wall is big enough to make Pink Floyd jealous. Agari laughed only to get a copper glare from Hiyori.

So how do I meditate anyway?" Agari asked, changing the subject.

"First you should take off your shoes."Hiyori started as she kicked off her flip-flops and sat down.

"What?" Agari said as he shot up.

"What's the damn problem?" Hiyori asked as she became more agitated.

"There's no way that I'm taking off my shoes!" Agari shouted.

Hiyori lunged forward and started yanking on Agari's right shoe.

He just glared at her when she started to undo the laces. "I swear, if you take that VANS custom black sorrow off, you'll be both pissed and sorry.

With a swift yank, Hiyori yanked the shoe off and was instantly sliced across the cheek by something. "Owe! What the fuck?" she looked up to see Agari wiggle five mechanical toes on a bare human looking foot. "What the hell is that?" she screamed as she threw the sneaker at the arrancar.

"It's been slowly healing ever since Kensei cut it off in our battle. Fucking G.I. Joe." Agari said as he dragged the blood stained claws through the sand.

"Put the damn shoe back on then." Hiyori said as she wiped the blood off her cheek. The cuts were mostly shallow, only deep enough to draw a little blood.

"Back to meditation, you need to search for your center and concentrate."

Agari closed his eyes and thought of where to look. _"This hole in my chest should be a good place to start. Wait... what the hell?"_ right after that thought, Agari was sucked into himself through the hole, leaving only a metal black sphere with gears and vents behind.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hiyori said as she shot up. "Guys! Come look at this shit!" Hiyori shouted. Several seconds later several of the Vizards and Urahara came running over.

"Is that Agari?" Shinji asked.

"Ye... Yeah." Hiyori said as she blinked several times.

"He looks like that ball in Metroid." Mashiro said as she turned her head to the side.

"Fascinating. He must have a way to protect himself while he trains in his inner sanctum." Kisuke speculated as he tapped the sphere with his cane.

_**XXXXX**_

Agari woke up back at the steam punk church of his mind. He stood up and walked down the isle, noticing that the corpses and manikins were replaced with strange statues that seemed to be made out of onyx. The alter that he had cut in half during his battle with Sovereign had been repaired. Agari continued to walk out the back doors and stand in front of the tree.

"Hey! You guys up for some training or what?"

"We would be delighted to help bro." A laid back voice said as bolts of lightning shot from three of the TVs that the hanging corpses were holding. Three goggle wearing kids appeared. The first with orange goggles leaned against the tree with his arms folded, the second with sea blue goggles sat on one of the branches looking down and the third with white goggles sat on the grass with his legs crossed puffing on a joint.

"Who are you guys?" Agari asked.

"You should already be familiar with two of us." the laid back Agari with white goggles stated. "I'm Noise. You already know Salvo and Massacre.

"From where?" Agari asked.

"From your powers bro."

Agari looked to see Massacre revving up a chainsaw and Salvo shooting a missile out of nowhere.

"Why do I have to learn all of your moves one by one? I want them all right now!"

"And I want a bong made out of solid gold, but I can't see that happening any time soon. Plus, your patience will pay off in learning a move like this." Noise said as he pointed his right hand palm at Agari and shot out a heavy shock wave.

Agari was blasted back, almost losing his footing. "What the fuck man?"

"Take it like a man and become one with the darklight of white noise bro."

Agari calmed himself and shut his eyes, letting the noise bombard him. Slowly he could make out words and rhythm to the chaos. Agari started to mosh as he came to the revelation that it was part of a song that he was hearing. One of his favorites by The Bled in fact. He started to angrily sing the lyrics.

"I can hear you calling out.  
but it's a waste of your time.  
and I just can't bring myself  
to slap a mouth that never shouts.  
so raise your glasses one more time.  
may the best man overdose on pride!" Agari sung.

"Very good. You pass." Noise said as he, Salvo and Massacre gave Agari the thumbs up sign.

"That's it? I was expecting an all out brawl or something."

"Why don't you save that for those puny Vizards you hang out with? Or Urahara. " Massacre said with a grin.

"Hey I kinda like those guys." Salvo countered.

"How 'bout we make that your real test. See how many you can take out at once." Noise suggested.

With a flash of lightning, the three personalities were sent back into the TVs the hanging corpses held.

_**XXXXX**_

Agari uncoiled and sprung out of the ball and shot into the air, causing the onlookers to take a step back. As he rocketed up Agari drew his twin scythe and raised the blade to his neck.

Check this shit! Noise mode. Band, I set my friends on fire. Song, Four years foreplay!

All of a sudden, a pair of Agari's spikes, secant closest to his neck, shifted to his sides and vents at the bottom opened up. A waterfall of static and sparks emitted from each of them and an insanely loud song started to play.

"Agari, what the hell is that noise?" Hiyori screamed up at him. She quickly noticed that he wasn't just standing on the air. He was actually flying.

"It's the power of darklight, candy paints." Agari said with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He replied in a loving but insane voice.

"I really hate that nick name ya know?" Hiyori roared.

"This is bad." Hachi said as he approached.

"What is?" Shinji asked the large green guy.

"The music Mr Nikusa is blasting is starting to shake the barrier." Hachi said worriedly.

"We'll have to take him out!" Hiyori tried to shout over the crazy song.

"Why is that?" Kisuke asked.

"I know what it's like when he gets like this. The only thing that will change his personality is a blow to the head." Hiyori yelled.

"Sounds interesting. I'll test his new ability." Kiuske said as he watched Agari fly by and flash the metal sign as the song changed to the one that was playing in his mindscape.

"Come on, candy store surfer bum! Think you can take me?" Agari cackled.

"Who knows... probably. This is the first time I fought one of you with the intent to kill." Urahara said as he drew a thin blade from his cane and held it out. "Wake up. Benihime.

_**What will happen next? Why does Urahara wish to kill Agari? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**PS sorry that this one is short. I wanted to give you guys something and thought it was a good place to cut off.**_

_**Sandragon aka SpinalWinter out-**_


End file.
